One-shots
by Chinsangan
Summary: A series of one-shots for anyone's amusement. Will contain (maybe) various characters paired with others. Will also have "Reader x" and not.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I just want to throw this here for everyone wondering what this is. Obviously this is just a side book that'll hold everything that isn't an actual story. Just a bunch of one-shots that either existed previously or will exist later on. That's it. I'm just tired of having so many "stories" when a decent chunk of them are just one-shots. So, all of my previous ones will be found here along with whatever I do later on. Don't expect a huge influx in these and please don't request anything. I'm not trying to be mean, but I really hate saying no to my lovely readers. But that's all from me. See ya later!


	2. Alternate Reality (Weiss x Reader)

**Alternate Reality**

 **Just a friendly reminder that this story has nothing to do with Crimson Shadow. Anything said does not reflect the main story. Well… mostly.**

Weiss sits in the deathly quiet library attempting to write out a short speech. Usually Beacon's library would have more noise coming from the groups studying, but today is different. When news broke of your death at the hands of the White Fang, a shroud of melancholy blanketed Beacon Academy with Weiss and Ruby right in the center. But of course Weiss uses work and tasks to ignore her feelings. But the work she's doing hardly fulfills its purpose. Trying to write a speech for your memorial is far from the best way to not think of you, but your memorial is in less than twenty minutes and Weiss still barely has anything written down. In fact the small garbage pale beside Weiss is filled with crumbled pages with rough scribbles of an incomplete idea.

Weiss reaches to tug at her hair, but stops right as she feels her silky locks. She shouldn't dishevel her well done hair, else she'll have to redo it all before heading to the memorial. But she needs some way to release her tension and anger; perhaps screaming at the top of her lungs would help, but that's very inappropriate for an Heiress like herself. However… today she doesn't feel like any sort of false royalty. She's just a human who lost someone she genuinely cares for. Someone who's made her feel what nobody has ever made her felt. Someone she… really cares for.

These thoughts force Weiss to push away from her desk and storm out of the library. Other students notice, but word has gotten around that she was there when you died, so nobody makes any jokes about the Ice Queen today. Instead, they all show a silent sympathy for the girl. Weiss doesn't want their sympathy or pity, anyway, so she refused to even make eye contact with anyone else.

Once her steam dies down she walks at a slower pace, wrapping her arms around each other and holding them close to her stomach as she saunters through Beacon's grounds. She makes her way to the docking area unintentionally. She shakes her head once she finally realizes this.

"I… must have spaced out. Stupid," she scolds herself.

Weiss turns around and starts to head back to the library. She's had enough time to cool off and she needs that speech. Just as she begins to walk away she hears a *thump* from behind her.

"Ow… sheesh, I guess I need more practice. I was a little too high up," a voice whines.

Weiss stops dead in her tracks. That voice, that idiocy… Weiss instantly spins around to spot who's speaking. She sees you, getting off the ground and rubbing your butt. Your clothes are tattered and nearly destroyed.

You feel someone staring at you which makes you look around and quickly spot Weiss. You wave, smiling.

"Weiss! Hey!" You wave.

Weiss tilts her head down so you can't see her eyes. She marches towards you in an almost menacing manner that makes you tilt your head.

"Weiss? What are yo-"

Weiss punches you in the stomach, but quickly pulls you into a passionate hug. She squeezes you as tight as she can, gripping your clothes and soiling them with her tears.

"You… I…" She wheeps into your clothes.

You slide your hands around Weiss and return her hug, resting your head against hers.

"Shh… it's okay, Weiss. I'm right here."

"I… you sent me away and… I couldn't help you! I'm weak, I'm a failure, I-"

"Hey!" You break the hug and bend down to reach eye level with Weiss. "You did not fail, Weiss. I'm here, alive. She's dead. You did nothing wrong, I promise," you say with absolute confidence.

Weiss can't break eye contact with you. There's something about your words, your posture, your tone that reflects a different person in you. No, it's not a different person. This side of you has been there all along, but Weiss hasn't acknowledged it yet. She's seen so much more from you in the past few days, the most notable instances being now and at your home.

You flash her a smile as you return to a normal posture.

"So I guess we should find everyone, huh? I got some explaining to do," you chuckle.

Weiss shakes her head, finally making up her mind to just go for it.

"M-Maybe you can explain it to me, first. You owe it to me!"

You think on it for a second and nod.

"I guess that's fair. Come on, lets take a seat," you say, leading her to the edge of the airpad.

You both take a seat, letting your legs hang free over the vast amount of water below you.

"So… what happened? How did you survive, and how did you get here?"

You smirk, trying to think of a way to describe it. Instead, you decide to be more direct.

"It's better if I show you."

You slip your hand into hers, freaking Weiss out at first. She doesn't say anything, but her mind is racing with questions and… relief. Your skin is rugged, dirty – the polar opposite to Weiss' clean, smooth, delicate hand. You gently hold it as you close your eyes and expand your mind. You think of somewhere that you and Weiss have been before, and the perfect spot comes to mind. In an instant you both explode in a shadowy haze and appear sitting atop a completely different building in Vale. Weiss places her hand on her chest as an abnormal feeling dances across her spine and wriggles over her skin, sprouting goosebumps on her exposed legs.

"What was that?" She inquires, turning to you.

You smile at her and lightly shrug.

"My saving grace, I guess. My semblance. I can teleport."

Pieces fall into place for Weiss. It's clear how you managed to escape the blast and how you suddenly appeared at Beacon. But now there's something else bothering her.

"So, if you can teleport… what took you so long? To get back, I mean. It felt like we got from Beacon to here instantaneously, so…"

You rub the back of your head.

"Well, I didn't master it right away. I mean, did you know how to use all those glyphs the moment you unlocked your semblance?"

"Fair point," Weiss submits.

You two sigh and look down at the passerbys who have some sort of business in Vale. Funny how nobody notices you two sitting atop of the building, despite Weiss being extremely white and you looking injured. Weiss starts to examine the building you're on, leaning forward to try and get a peek.

"(Y/N)… is this…"

"The place you sang, yeah. I just needed somewhere to teleport to and… well this was the first place I thought of. You know, you did me a huge favour here, Weiss, not to mention you blew me away with your voice."

Weiss smiles, blushing a bit. She's acting like a little girl and she knows it, but something isn't right with her at the moment.

"Thank you… I…"

Weiss' train of thought flies off its tracks as she thinks on something else. With everything that's happened recently and the realization that you almost died, it's almost like a door opened in Weiss' mind that revealed something about her. She stands up, walking along the rooftop. You get up too and follow.

"Hey, Weiss, where're you going?" You question.

Weiss stops and spins to face you.

"I… I'm not the nicest person… but I care about my friends… I care about you. I thought you were dead, (Y/N), and I couldn't stop the tears. I've held in tears when my father was angry, when I was stressed… but you are one of the few things that made me cry."

You blink twice, unsure whether to take that as a compliment or not. You're not an idiot, though, you know Weiss is going somewhere with this. Thus, you keep your gob shut until she finishes.

"And… I don't know why but… you… you…" She starts sounding frustrated as she paces along the building. She stops, staring at a very perplexed you. She sighs. "I'm sorry, Ruby," she whispers to herself.

Weiss marches up to you, making you worried.

"Weiss, what're-"

Weiss silences you as the gets grabs your shoulders, lifts herself up, and plants her lips on yours. Your eyes widen in shock, contrary to hers that are completely shut. This isn't what you expected from Weiss in the least, but… you're not disappointed. You wrap your hands around her waist and pull her closer to you to deepen the kiss. Weiss nearly melts into it, losing some of her footing which is balanced by you holding her. Your mouths separate but your eyes remained locked.

"I care about you a lot, (Y/N). So much that I can't imagine not being there for you. So-"

"Hey Weiss, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" You cut in.

Weiss blinks, then pushes away from you.

"You dunce! I was asking you! Why'd you have to cut in like that?" She scolds.

You chuckle.

"Because I can imagine how hard saying that is for you, so I thought I'd help."

Weiss crosses her arms and pouts, looking away from you. You approach her and pull her into a hug, to which she's surprised at.

"You didn't answer," you whisper.

Weiss rolls her eyes.

"You'd think that kiss was your answer," she snarkily remarks with a coy smirk.

You look up, raising your brow and humming.

"I think I might need another confirmation."

Weiss shakes her head at your childishness, but that doesn't mean she'll stop you if you try again. You lean down at press your lips against hers once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been some time since you and Weiss started dating, and so far you've kept it a secret from everyone. Though you two technically went to the dance together, you both claimed it to be a friends thing since Weiss claimed to simply want to go with someone and "you were there." Of course you and Weiss had some time after the dance where you were slightly more intimate.

But that was some time ago, and now you're just relaxing against a tree after a private training session with Ms. Goodwitch. It's more training for your Shadow Transmission, despite being able to use it extremely efficiently, especially after your battle with Harrier, Adam, and Neo. Though Ms. Goodwitch is more interested in your long ranged abilities rather than short ranged ones.

Of course your relaxation is never long lasting, as a shadow casts itself over you. You keep your eyes closed, hoping whatever demon standing over you will go away. You can still feel the glare of the monstrosity beating down on you. Slowly a single lid opens so you can see whatever figure is standing over you. Right away you see a bright boot and pale skin… so you shut your eyes tighter.

"I saw your eye."

"You saw nothing," you mumble.

Weiss rolls her eyes but ends up submitting and sitting beside you.

"How was training?"

"Fine, I suppose. She's trying to get me to Atlas and back."

"Oh?" Weiss pops with true intrigue. "That's a very daring goal. What's your progress?"

You open your eyes and turn your head to face Weiss, though you persist in resting your head against the tree.

"I actually did, remember? We were supposed to meet for dinner and I was late."

Weiss' mood drops when you bring that up.

"I do remember… you made me look foolish," she scolds.

"I couldn't make it back!" You enthusiastically shout, not really mad at the situation. "I can make it there, but getting back is the problem."

Weiss nods, looking out at the students. She subtly shuffles closer to you, hoping you don't notice. Of course you do, and you surprise her by resting your hand over hers. She jumps a bit at your action, but she quickly warms up to it, smiling. She rests her head on your shoulder, hitting you with her own surprise.

"Weiss? Isn't this a little obvious?" You mention with a little concern for the privacy she's been holding on to for so long.

"Don't ruin it," she whispers.

You ignore and accept it, resting your head on hers to complete the whole set up. You like these small moments with Weiss. She's definitely an Ice Queen, but those moments where she shows her true, kind nature is what makes this relationship worth it. You treasure moments like these with Weiss. You wouldn't give them up for anything.

Fortunately for you two, not many students are paying attention to you and Weiss snuggling. Unfortunately for you, a small group does notice. Of course, this group consists of the RBY, JNPR, and Dylan.

"I guess you won the bet," Yang sighs, getting out her lien.

"I can't believe we lost," Blake moans.

"Truly an unexpected turn of events," Pyrrha nods, getting her money.

Jaune and Ruby try not to focus on you two for your own reasons, but their overshadowed by a cheering Nora who's raking in all the lien from the bet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since there were no classes for the day, you and Weiss stayed resting together against the tree until night blankets Beacon and the broken moon is on display once more. You gently shake Weiss.

"Hey… come on, you gotta get to bed," you whisper.

Weiss' only respond is a cute snore followed by her readjusting on you. You snicker, but realize you need to get her to bed. You can't just _**leap**_ into RWBY's dorm at this hour, so there's only one option left. You _**leap**_ the two of you to your room, on your bed. The moment you finish something falls off the bed and on the floor. You notice it, but decide to ignore it until Weiss is tucked in.

You slip her off of you and rest her flat on the bed. You unzip and take off her boots first, setting them at the foot of your bed, then carefully take off her jacket so it doesn't get crumpled. Now left in her dress, you place her jacket atop the boots and turn your attention to the object that fell. You kneel down and pick it up. It's a simple box with, what seems to be, some sort of jewelers insignia on it.

"That's a gift," Weiss whispers.

You look up at the bed to see Weiss' upperbody pushed up by her arms.

"Oh, uh, Weiss. I didn't… I mean… you were sleeping so I, uh…"

Weiss giggles, shaking her head.

"It's okay, I know you. You were respectful with Yang once, and I know you wouldn't do anything to me."

You unintentionally smile at her words. The fact that she has so much trust in you warms your heart.

"So," you pick up the box and hold it for her. "Who's it for?"

"Y-You, you dunce. I thought that was obvious," she remarks, a slight shade of pink taking her over her cheeks.

"Oh, cool. Can I?"

"Go ahead."

You open the box to reveal a necklace with the Schnee symbol on it. You slip it out of the box and dangle it in the air.

"To show that you belong to a Schnee," she says with confidence.

You chuckle at the statement.

"Yeah… but you belong to a Slater, too."

Weiss shrugs.

"I'll deal with it," she gently says with a warm smile.

You put the necklace on, allowing the symbol to dangle over your chest.

"Do… you like it?"

"Of course. But, I think you should go to bed, Weiss. If you need me I'll just be over here," you say as you approach the same corner you slept in when Yang spent the night in your dorm.

"Um, (Y/N)… I'm… cold."

You turn around.

"Well, you're not under the…" Weiss gives you a look. "Oh… well… alright then, I guess I can help."

You take off your jacket and shoes, then slip into your bed next to Weiss. You cover the two of you with the blankets and cuddle together.

"Thank you, Weiss," you whisper, planting a gentle kiss on her neck.

"No… thank you. For everything."

 **So this was requested by a buddy of mine and, by god, was this one of the hardest requests I've ever had. I went through three drafts of this, all taking place at different times. This one seemed to be the easiest for me to write, so I just went with it. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Funny cause, TECHNICALLY, Weiss still does feel these things in the canon. This is what would happen if Slater (you) and Weiss got together. Hope I'm not triggering the Weiss fans who wanted Slater to be with her. This is just a major tease. On that subject I probably won't be doing any more Weiss x Slater stuff. Why? Well, Weiss is getting her own story! I don't want to do a bunch of Weiss x Reader when that'll get its own story later on. So this is the most of Weiss you'll get from me for now.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Ever want me to write a one-shot for you? Maybe a few? Maybe one every few months? Perhaps get the inside scoop on how I write, ideas for future or current stories, and even help writing your own story? Consider checking out my page! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: GrayJack72**


	3. Birthday Surprise (Ruby x Reader)

**Birthday Surprise**

It's a beautiful day outside, there's no denying that. The sun is shining bright, every single student, from Beacon or not, is beaming with excitement. The Vytal Festival tournament is in full swing, and matches are as energetic as ever. But it's early in the morning. Obviously there's nothing spontaneous about teenagers waking up for the day.

Ruby, leader of the illustrious team RWBY, slowly begins to open her eyes. She lets out a cute yawn as she lifts her back off her bed. She rubs her eyes as her mind becomes aware of what's around her. Then it clues it. Her silver eyes shine as a memory shoots to the front of the line. Ruby jumps off her bed, throwing her hand in the air.

"IT'S (Y/N)'s BIR- gow!"

As she jumps from her bed she smacks the ceiling, forcing the young Huntress-in-Training right to the ground with a solid **THUD**.

"Awww whyyyyyy," she moans.

But, she won't let this hold her back. Ruby pushes herself to her feet, making sure no ceiling will prevent her plans. She looks around her room and notices that none of her teammates are here.

"Ha, perfect. They must be getting everything ready," Ruby gasps, coming to a realization. "I need to get ready!"

Ruby darts to her bathroom, then quickly comes back to the main room, grabs her usual attire, and zooms back to the bathroom – leaving rose petals fluttering around her room as the wind from the window makes them dance.

Everything needs to be perfect today, for today is your birthday! Ruby's been planning for weeks, getting everyone she knows to help her out and meet for the final surprise. Her team, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, your old friends team ORKD, and even some of the other students like Emerald to come along. Somehow, with help, she convinced Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, and even Winter to show up. Winter was likely the most difficult, and without the help of Weiss, it wouldn't have happened. Still, she's glad that all her plans have come together to give you the best birthday she can.

Once showered and dressed, Ruby dashes out of her room and through the building. She passes by a few students, easily weaving through them, and she spots her destination: your room. She grinds herself to a halt once she makes it there and takes a breather. She checks her clothes, making sure everything is tidy, then knocks. After a moment, Dylan opens the door.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're looking for Slater?" Dylan predicts, a soft smile on his face.

Ruby nods.

"Yep. Is he here?"

Dylan shakes his head in response.

"Oh… well, where is he?"

Dylan thinks for a moment, then chuckles.

"I believe his words before he left was 'I can't take this oppression any longer. The world shall know my pain.'"

Ruby blinks twice with a blank stare.

"What?"

Dylan laughs.

"I'm not sure myself, but I assume he's still around campus. He's just mad because I won the bet."

Ruby doesn't hear the last part, but only that you're still around.

"Alright, I'll go find him. Be ready for tonight!" Ruby shouts as she runs to the outer door.

Dylan scratches his head, then shrugs before closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You lie underneath a tree in complete peace. You can hear the birds singing, people talking, and the cool breeze of nature. Your hands are behind your head, clasped between the grass and your head. Your leg is resting on the other, balancing your sword on the tip of your foot. You let out a huff, completely relaxed. It's a good thing you can relax this way, especially after your battles.

But instantly you feel something appear beside you, creating its own wind that hits you. You open one eye and glance beside you, seeing a Ruby who's smiling as wide as she can as she lays on her side, supporting her head with her hand. Ruby slowly breaks into a small giggle, causing you to smile. You kick your leg up, sending your sword flying in the air. Immediately after Ruby slips right beside you, pushing your bodies right against each other. You wrap your arm around her and pull her close, then place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

This has become the normal for you over time. It's been months since you started dating the red hooded girl, and it's been an… interesting three months. But you couldn't be happier, and neither could she. It was interesting to see Qrow and Yang's reaction to it though, but in the end everything seemed to end pretty well. Over the course of the relationship she's gotten bolder, which is evident right now. She used to be nervous holding your hand in public, and now she enjoys getting the occasional kiss in.

"Hey Little Red. You sleep well?" You ask.

Ruby cuddles as close as she can to you.

"Of course I did. I'm surprised you're up this time."

"Hey, I can wake myself up! Besides, I lost a bet with Dylan anyway, so I had to leave."

Ruby looks up at you.

"I heard from Dylan about that. What was this bet?"

You smile and shake your head.

"Nothing important. He just now gets to use the room for… something. I think he's bringing someone to his room, but I'm not sure. I swear he's dating someone," you rant.

Ruby stares at you with confusion. You're not showing any signs of excitement, intrigue, or… anything! She'd think you'd be different one your birthday, but no. You haven't even brought it up. Maybe you don't like the fact that you're another year older than her, or just older in general. Her uncle is like that too.

But she has something she must accomplish today. She needs to keep you distracted so everyone can finish the main gala, the big surprise! Luckily, with the help of Weiss, she's planned a few things to do today in the meantime. They were all her ideas, of course, and she knows you'll love them. Well, she'll love them too. She may have included a few things just for her. Maybe. BUT YOU'LL ENJOY IT ANYWAY.

Ruby smiles cutely at you, masking her inner thoughts. You're not paying too much attention to her with your eyes, though.

"So, maaaaybe we should go?" She slips in, proud of her expert transition.

You look down at her with intrigue.

"Oh? Got somewhere in particular you want to go? I suppoooose hanging out with you isn't the worst thing I could do," you joke, smirking.

Ruby pouts at you, but quickly dispels it.

"I have a few places in mind, if my loving boyfriend would be willing to come with me."

You shrug and lift yourself up.

"You're catching onto my sarcasm, and I don't like it. But, let's go. How do you want to get to Vale?"

"Well," she says, extending the word as she looks over at the docks. "There's a ship leaving soon. We could take that?"

You rustle her hair, causing her to yelp. You stand up, then pull her up with one arm, lifting her off her feet so she dangles like a doll. She pouts at you as you hold her like this, which makes you laugh.

"You know I hate it when you do this," Ruby says with a stern face.

"No, you love it," you smile, shaking your head. "You just like to argue with me. Come on, Little Red. I'll even carry you there. I know you like it when I do that."

You move your arm around your body, swinging Ruby around to your back. Once she gets there she latches on, draping her arms down your front, wrapping her feet around your stomach, and rests her head beside yours. She nustles into you, rubbing her soft skin against yours. You smile, looking into her beautiful silver eyes. You'll never get tired of looking at those.

With Ruby basically attached to you now, you head to the airship. Of course students around Beacon notice you two, but they're pretty much used to it now, and the looks don't bother Ruby nearly as much as they did when you first started dating. Ruby pecks your cheek really quick, then giggles at the action.

You shake your head, chuckling.

"Do anymore and we'll have to get a room. Come on. I'll get you some ice-cream or something while we're there."

Ruby snuggles up to you again, humming in happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short ride, you and Ruby reach Vale. Ruby strolls alongside you, hands intertwined with yours as you both walk down the street. Though you did offer to buy her ice-cream, she refused to accept it. She still doesn't know why you wouldn't allow her to do it. You're not letting yourself, or her, act like it's your birthday at all. But it soon dawns on her that it's the best thing that could happen. If you're not expecting anything, that makes the surprise at the end of the day even better.

"Are you okay, Little Red? You've never turned down ice-cream. Not even cookies and cream? Really?" You press.

The thought of the ice-cream makes her mouth water, but she can't allow herself to falter that easily.

"No, that's okay! I've got some super awesome stuff planned for today!" Ruby declares, throwing her hand in the air.

You raise your brow.

"W… why?"

"BECA-" Ruby stops, not allowing herself to fall victim to your sick joke. "Because you do so many nice things for me and I thought I'd return the favour."

You shrug.

"I mean, you do plenty for me, but… alright, I won't argue."

"Good! Now, let's go!" She shouts, walking at a slightly faster pace to simulate urgency.

You chuckle and follow along. If there's one thing you've learned from being with Ruby, and even just being friends with the people at Beacon, it's that sometimes you just have to let them do their thing, and be ready to clean up after them if the need arises.

Thus, you and Ruby march through the streets of Vale, not really talking that much but still enjoying each other's company nonetheless. Besides, Ruby sees to focused on her plans to really have any meaningful conversation with you. But seeing her so excited and determined is good enough for you. She's just too cute when she's like this.

Finally, Ruby leads you to her first destination. She jumps ahead of you and presents it like a gameshow.

"Tada~"

"Huh…" You stare at the building, which you have been in before. "An arcade place? Cool."

Ruby places her hands on her hips with pride, her eyes closed and smile wide.

"Mhm, that's right. I know you love this place so I," she walks up to the door, you a step behind her, and opens it up.

However, the machines are ringing and people are talking. Ruby's pride instantly shrinks. Her face goes blue, her eyes wide, and she stares at the room. She instantly falls flat on her back, one leg twitching in the air. You, on the otherhand, shrug.

"Well, there's always gonna be people at an arcade. I'm sure we can find some run games though," you smile, looking down at your melodramatic girlfriend.

Ruby bursts up and lands on her feet. Knowing she's okay, you walk into the building. Ruby crosses her arms, taps her muscle, and thinks.

"It was supposed to be reserved… did Weiss not do it?" She whispers to herself.

"Hey! Little Red!" You shout, waving so she can get a fix on you. "Wack-a-Grimm is free. You wanna try it?"

Though Ruby's utterly disappointed that her arcade plans have flopped, your excitement to just be here makes up for it. You're smiling, you're ready to play, and, really, that's all Ruby needs to see. Ruby catches up to you and stands beside you; in front of the machine. It's a simple layout. Two sides, two hammers, and a counter at the top. You and Ruby glance at each other, smiling with a competitive edge. You toss in a few lien before Ruby can notice and start the game.

You and Ruby grab your hammers and get ready.

"No way you're faster than me!" Ruby taunts.

"Yeah, but Nora's been teaching me about her hammer. This is my element," you retort.

The sign above lights up.

3.

You and Ruby grip your hammers tightly.

2.

You give each other one more glance.

1.

Small Grimm resembling Beowolves pop out of both sides. You and Ruby lock onto them and smack them down, gaining a point for each of you. Suddenly both sides become flooded with little Beowolves popping up out of all the holes. You hear Ruby start laughing as you beat down every Grimm that sticks its head out. Your counters are escalating at an insane pace as you two hit every Grimm. But there's only thirty seconds left on the clock, and you two are even with twenty-seven Grimm hit. Suddenly you see something fly past your face, but you don't allow it to distract you. It's… a rose pedal. You hear Ruby's counter going up far faster now.

"That's cheating!" You shout, trying to go as fast as your body will allow it.

"It's using all my advantages!" Ruby laughs.

You wince as you push yourself to the max trying to hit these Grimm. But as the counter goes down, Ruby's points skyrocket past yours. A buzzer rings, signifying that your game is over. You look up at the points. Yours is at sixty-two. Ruby is at one hundred and eleven. You throw your arms on your hips, pout, and turn to her. Ruby laughs at your face, then shrugs.

"You can't keep up," she giggles.

You sigh.

"Fine, I'll give you this one you cheater. What game do you wanna pla-"

"Actually, lets go somewhere else!" Ruby requests.

"Oh… uh, sure, I guess. Where do you want to go?"

Ruby grabs your hand and starts walking to the exit.

"I'll show you. Come on!"

Resigning to her once again, you allow Ruby to lead you wherever she wants to go. Ruby happily tugs you along to her favourite sweets store, which also happens to be yours with absolutely no influence from her. It's the best place, selling ice-cream, cookies, candy, and anything else one could imagine that'll rot your teeth but taste so good at the same time. Luckily it's not too far from the arcade, so you two reach there within minutes. However, like before, things don't go quite as planned for Ruby.

When you two arrive you see a line going out the door. Ruby's jaw drops. This place was supposed to be reserved for you both, AGAIN! What's happening! Is Weiss trying to sabotage Ruby's plans?

"Oh… looks like there's a line. I guess w-"

"No! That's not where we were going anyway," Ruby nervously chuckles, trying to play it off. "It's, uh, this way! I just got mixed up."

But she didn't. Ruby leads you all around Vale to a few more stops, but like the previous two, they aren't what Ruby expects. Either they're closed, or packed with customers. Nothing about this is going how she wants it, and you're getting confused every passing minute. Ruby's definitely hiding something from you, but she won't admit it. But, she seems to be passionate about whatever she's doing, so you're not going to question it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You both arrive back at Beacon after the absolute disaster that was Ruby's plans. Everything in Vale fell apart, but there's still one thing that Ruby has planned that'll blow your socks off. The big surprise with everyone waiting! She did manage to stall until the planned time, so her plan will finally come together in some way.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest days, Little Red. I mean, we just sort of walked around. Though, being with you did make it worth it," you compliment, squeezing her closer.

Ruby smiles at your comment, and the fact that she's so close to you. You have no idea what's coming. You and Ruby walk to the building that was used for the dance all those months back. It should be all set up.

"I would say so, yeah," she mumbles back. "But, I think we should…" Ruby opens the door, allows you to enter, then leaps in front of you, throwing her hands in the air. "SURPRISE!"

But there's nothing else. Nobody else yelled it, no streamers, no sounds. Nothing. You blink a few times, trying to find out what the surprise is. Nobody is here but Ruby.

"Um… am I suppose to look for a surprise, or is the surprise this big empty… Wow, Ruby, come on! Here? Really?" You question in shock.

"What? No, no, no, no, no! There's the people and…" Ruby turns around, seeing nobody.

Her arms drop, realizing her entire plan has fallen apart. Nobody is here. Nobody cares about your birthday. Ruby starts tearing up, then burries herself into your shirt.

"I-I'm so sorry (Y/N)!"

This catches you by surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, what're you sorry for," you ask, kneeling a bit to her level.

"I had this whole plan for your birthday where people were gonna be here and those places were just for us and nothing has gone right. I ruined your birthday!" She whines.

You widen your eyes then close them with a humbling smile. You pull Ruby in close then move your mouth to her ear.

"Ruby… my birthday's tomorrow," you whisper.

"Wh-what?"

"It's tomorrow, silly," you console, hugging her.

Ruby pushes off you slightly, looking into your eyes.

"Awwwwwwwwww," Ruby wails before falling onto her back. "I just ruined the entire surprise!"

You chuckle, then lay down beside her.

"I'll still act surprised. Besides, if we go back to the arcade I can redeem myself."

Ruby giggles, wiping away a few tears.

"You're not gonna beat me."

You both laugh at her statement, then relax on the floor. Ruby remembers something and turns her head to you.

"Did you think I brought you here to-"

"I wasn't sure what to think!" You shout, attempting to defend yourself. "You just said surprise and there's this open room with nobody else here, so I just sorta thought you… you know what, nevermind," you pout, looking away.

Ruby giggles and leans into your ear. She whispers something to you, which instantly causes you to blush.

"Ruby!"

"What? You thought it."

"Here?"

She nods.

"Well…" You look around the room quick. "I suppose that is a way you could make up for ruining my birthday surprise."

"Hey!" Ruby pouts.

You lightly stroke her cheek, forcing her to blush. You lean in right to her lips, then stop.

"I'm winning this time," you say before kissing her.

 **Here we are, a short one-shot within the world of Crimson Shadow. Remember, like I said at the beginning, this will not be in the actual book and should not be taken as "canon" in anyway. Just enjoy it for what it is. His birthday will be in the book, but it won't go like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **This was a one-shot requested through a supporter (whom I very grateful for) and you too could have one-shots requested through . Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 _ **Shameless self promotion finished.**_

 _ **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**_


	4. Wallflower (Neon x Reader)

**RWBY – The Cat Rubbing Against The Wallflower**

The lunchroom is always full during meal times, especially with the new students that came for the Vytal Festival Tournament. That makes everything loud, busy, and makes it easier for you to go unnoticed despite sitting with some friends. You sit there, half your food still on your plate as your eyes wander. Despite all the bland uniforms and simple hair colors, there's one girl who catches your immediate attention. You don't know her name, you can barely hear her voice, but her flashy attire and vibrant colors draw your eyes like a moth to a flame. Though it'd be a moving flame as this woman doesn't want to stay still. She's rollerblading around the table over and over, eating pieces of her food on the move.

Your looks don't go unnoticed, something that rarely happens, by one friend at your table.

"You're quiet. What're you looking at?" Ren inquires.

Ren, one friend who also tends to go unnoticed. Not nearly as much as you, though. People are far more likely to notice the stoic, confident student than you. Perhaps that tendency to remain silent is a reason you two became quick friends.

"Oh…" You turn to face Ren. "Nothing. Just looking at the new students."

"Hm, I see. Yes, there are some very interesting students around. That girl really stands out," Ren gestures to the exact same girl you were looking at.

Your face drops and you squint your eyes.

"That wasn't random, was it?"

"You're not subtle," Ren snickers.

You shrug.

"Guess I'm just used to not being noticed. My subtleness must have gotten rusty."

"Or you're too distracted by that woman. Why don't you speak to her?"

You set your arms on the table and lay your head on them.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine with just sitting here listening to you."

Ren lets you be, turning his attention back to the main conversation. You began thinking about your food but your fingers only scrape the table. You look up towards where your meal should be but there's nothing.

"Oh, right, the line was really long."

You stand up and leave the table unnoticed. You weave through the tables, sometimes having to dodge people's arms when they're talking and don't realize you're passing them. You slip by another table when someone slams into you. You somehow manage to stay standing but they lose their balance and fall. You rub your nose before looking down at the person who hit you. Your cheeks immediately go red when you see the girl you… noticed earlier is the one on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm soooooo sorry. I didn't see you there," she apologizes.

You offer your hand, which she takes, and you pull her up.

"It's… fine. I'm used to it," you shrug.

"No, no, no, I never miss a beat. I'm always so attentive yet I didn't even see you. That's super lame on my part."

You rub the back of your head, a little overwhelmed by her enthusiasm.

"It's fine, really. I… um…" Gathering all your courage you manage to ask a single question. "What's… your name?"

"Oh, I'm Neon. You?"

"(Y/N)."

"Oh, well I-"

"Neon, come here! I got something for you!" Someone at a nearby table shouts.

"Oh, gotta get back to the team, you know," she says apologetically yet still energetically. "I'll see you around!" She waves, winking before she rolls away.

"Heh… probably not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You were lying in your bed reading a novel that your parents bought as a gift for getting into Beacon. This is your best way to distract yourself when your teammates begin arguing. You have no idea why Ozpin put your team together considering your chemistry is one of the worst you've seen in all of Beacon. That's not even considering that he put you as team leader, likely the worst decision he could have made. They rarely hear your commands the first time you say them, which isn't their fault but still undermines the team's capabilities.

But now is probably the loudest argument they've ever had… and of course it's over something so pointless that you wish you could forget it. But you're a wallflower. You hear everything, remember everything, get no credit for it.

"You're absolutely terrible!"

"Me? You're the one who's hogging it all!"

Back and forth, no real arguments, no actual problem solving. This is what you get for being the only guy in a three girl team. You just don't know how to handle them.

"Well how about we settle this when (Y/N) gets back!"

"Fine!"

"I've been here the whole time," you blankly say.

The two girls look to your bed, shocked you're there. They've been here for over two hours and not once did they even acknowledge your existence. Unfortunately it's something that happens far too often. Every time they feel terrible.

"Oh! I… I didn't know…"

"You never said anything."

You chuckle, closing your book.

"It's fine. You're both wrong. Nobody was in the bathroom. You both just assumed the other was there."

You slip off your bed, book in hand, and go towards the door.

"Please keep it down or I'll get the complaints again. We also have training tomorrow so get a good sleep."

You exit the room and close the door behind you. You need a quieter place to read, plus some fresh air would be nice. It's always calming to have the cool breeze race along your skin. You saunter through the hallway, turning the nearby corner and journeying down it. You see at the other end your hooded friend, Ruby Rose, going back to her dorm which you have just past. You keep on the right side as she takes the left, happily walking to her room. As you pass each other you let out a whisper.

"Hey Ruby…"

Ruby stops and spins on her heel to face you.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)!" She nervously laughs. "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

You shrug, not stopping to converse.

"It's no problem."

"Hey, why weren't you at lunch!"

You stop and chuckle to yourself. You turn your body slightly to face her.

"I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."

Ruby happily smiles in anticipation before going on her way. You don't miss a beat whilst keeping your pace and eventually leaving the building. It's late, though not late enough to worry about being caught out of your dorm. You tend to come out here during the night and read when your teammates argue… or even when they don't and are just genuinely difficult to deal with. They do attempt to respect you and not banter so much when you're around but considering they never notice when you are there it doesn't really matter. But, again, it's not their fault. It's your curse.

You know of very few people with a passive semblance like yours and they all tend to dislike them. Yours, luckily, doesn't bring danger to anyone around you. You've come to call it Wallflower, as that's what it's made you. It makes you go unnoticed by everyone in your day to day life. Even teachers forget you're in class as they just glance over you. It's not that you're invisible or even have any camoflauge to you. As people have told you, it's like their senses block you out until you make yourself known. However, this has been helpful in combat. Grimm hardly notice your presence, allowing for sneak attacks, and it really helps during training. You just wish it wasn't so potent outside of combat. In fact, it seems to affect you more in your regular life than during battle.

Thankfully, the path is clear to your favorite spot to spend some alone time. It overlooks a small garden around the corner of the school. Barely anyone goes back there and anyone who does rarely stays for more than a few minutes. This gives you all the time in the world to read, study, or just relax and not think of anything. The latter only occurs when you're given a difficult assignment or, as you just experienced, are tired of your team's bickering.

You take a seat on the bench that, if it wasn't made of stone, would have your butt imprint on it by now. As you approach you hear some whispering and giggling. Being late at night and in a secluded area you deduce that it's probably some students having some private time. Luckily they're not on your bench so you can still take your spot. You lay down on the stone bench and hold the book above your head. Sure, it's not the most conventional way to read but you're feeling a little lazy.

However with the constant chatter of the love birds in the garden your reading is continuously disrupted. You wish that you could ignore everyone else with your semblance too. Though hearing the giggling, the occasional kiss, the deep talks… it's annoying yet not in the traditional way. You close your book and lift yourself off the bench. With a short huff you get off the bench and take your first step. Unfortunately you don't notice the loose stone, thus your shoe catches onto it and makes you stumble. You manage to keep on your feet but you drop your book in the scramble. Being a thick, solid book, it makes a large _**thud**_ as it slams on the stone. This attracts the attention of the couple hiding in the flowers.

They look directly at you while you switch between both sets of eyes, stunned and unsure what to say.

"I… I, uh, I…" You can't seem to form any words. You're not the best at confrontation, and you're even worse when you're embarrassed.

"Were you watching us?" The girl asks with a hint of disgust.

"N-No, I was," you point to your book as evidence but they don't listen.

"That's kinda creepy, bro," the boy responds.

"But-"

"Just because you can't get your own doesn't mean you have to watch us," she scolds.

"I didn't-"

The harsh stare of the two overwhelm you. You sigh, turning and walking away. One hand holding your book and one hand in your pocket, you walk back to your dorm with a gloomy cloud raining over you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To no surprise the lunchroom is full of hustle and bustle. Conversation ranging from small talk to full on debates, some talk of the homework they received or the lessons they were taught. Once again you're with your friends, sitting beside Ren, looking towards the most notable girl in the lunchroom. You don't even mean to do this, and you're not sure why your eyes are drawn to her two days in a row.

Ren, once again, notices that you're looking towards the fellow students. Though most people at the table are unaware of your presence because of your semblance, Ren has found a few ways around it. The easiest method is to always have his knee touching your leg. This makes his body always register that something is beside him and thus you never go unnoticed by him.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Ren inquires, getting your attention.

You don't even look to your friend.

"No… You know, I'll see you later, Ren. I'm not hungry," you say as you push off the table and head towards the door, keeping to the outskirts of the room. Once you reach the exit you push open the door and take a few steps, expecting to hear it close. Instead the door is pushed open before it can fully close and the sound of wheels get ever closer.

"Hey, where're ya going?" A passionate voice asks.

You stop and turn around, doubting your own mind. You couldn't have heard that right, yet when you face the source it is indeed Neon, smiling at you.

"Oh, uh… I was just… how did you know I left?"

"Silly, I had my eye on you," she winks before rollerblading around you once. "But you didn't answer my question!"

Your palms get a little sweaty out of nervousness.

"I… was just… walking?" You answer, sounding unsure of yourself.

"Hey, can I come along! Maybe we could get you a pair of rollerblades! It's suuuuper fun!"

"Heh… I might not be coordinated enough," you rub the back of your head.

"I'll teach you! I need someone to go with while I'm here and you seem perfect."

Students pass by, not paying attention to your conversation. Noticing that, you realize class is about to start.

"Um… maybe later? After school?" You say without really thinking about it, hoping not to be late for class.

"It's a date then. Meet you here at six," she smiles before riding off, waving back at you.

You blink twice, completely baffled at what just happened.

"Did… a date? I just… got a date with Neon? WHAT DO I EVEN DO! I HAVE TO GET READY! I HAVE TO PLAN!"

Class completely slipping your mind, you run towards the dorms. It's not like the teachers will realize you're not there anyway. You burst through the entrance and run down the hallways until you reach your personal dormitory. Since class is about to start none of your teammates are here, giving the time and privacy to plan out the best date you can. Truth be told you've never been on a date before but you're going to put your all into this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course you show up early. You had to show up early. What if she did and you weren't there? What if you ran into trouble and she was left waiting, thinking you ditched her. No, you couldn't let that happen. But that doesn't matter, you have it all planned out. There's a park in Vale that houses ramps, railings, and all sorts of amenities that skaters and rollerbladers like Neon would enjoy. They also rent out rollerblades for use both at their location and the town. You'll get a pair, have a blast, and Neon will be happy. Perhaps get some ice-cream or something afterwards. That's if you can keep your confidence up to pull all that off. You were a bumbling idiot speaking to her and you doubt that's changed in the past few hours.

So you pace back and forth, nerves fired up as you wait for Neon to arrive. Lucky for your sanity Neon rolls up the minute you decided on. She slides to a stop and rests a hand on her hip, giving you a beautiful smile.

"And I thought I was gonna be here first. Guess you're on beat, huh?"

"I… yeah, hehe…" You nervously scratch the back of your head. "I, um, I planned our date."

Neon raises her brow.

"Oh, it is a date? I was just using the phrase."

Your body stiffens right up. Your cheeks flare.

"I… Oh, I…"

"But I wouldn't mind this being a real date," she giggles, happy with herself.

"Oh… ha… a joke… I should have caught onto that," you scold yourself.

"It's okay, you'll get it soon. Come on! I can't wait to see what you have planned!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a very smooth flight that was filled with Neon rambling on about rollerblading and her passion for fighting. Though you couldn't relate to anything she was speaking of, even when it pertains to fighting which you do a lot of, you couldn't quite get why she loved these things so much. However, you did admire the passion in which she spoke of those things. They may be silly or pointless to others, but to Neon this is everything to her and it's evident through her dialect. The travel time felt like seconds because you were grasped by her speech. That alone made this date for you and it hasn't even begun. You'll have to make it up to her by doing everything you can to make this the best date she's been on… expecting the best from a shot in the dark. How girls change you.

Once getting off the airship you and Neon make your way through the city of Vale. She's purposefully going slower so you don't have to jog or anything. Somehow she's still carrying on a conversation while rollerblading and making sure she doesn't mess up or hit anyone.

"You don't really seem like an Atlas person… I mean, no offense, but-"

"Oh none taken I get looks from all my peers. Luckily, I can really let loose in Vale and wear whatever I want. I'm always wearing those super tight, super uncomfortable uniforms, belch," she waves her hands in disgust, over exaggerating it. "You're lucky Beacon isn't like that."

You shrug.

"I'm sure nobody would notice anyway. Though I'd rather not be in a suit either way," you nervously chuckle.

You both cross the street and close in on the skate park.

"You seem to be not very confident. That's super uncool, I gotta say."

"I… eh…" You sigh, hunching your shoulders. "It's not that. Just think of it as your uniforms. I don't like it but I got used to it. Anyway, we're here."

You step onto the different concrete used for the park that separates it from the streets. Thankfully there are less people than there normally are, but it's still quite busy. Rollerbladers, skateboarders, and even people with scooters, though that's mostly in the younger section. There's a decent sized building at the back of the park which acts as the rental place.

"Whoa! This is super duper awesome! I didn't think we'd go somewhere like this! Atlas doesn't have these!" Neon cheers, nearly drooling at the beautiful sight ahead of her.

You easily see this and chuckle.

"I'll get some skates."

Leaving Neon for a time, you walk along the outside of the park to reach the building. To your surprise Neon rolls up beside you, keeping pace.

"Oh, I thought… you know…"

"Well it'd be no fun if I started on my own. We'd be off beat," she joyfully says, twirling around.

"Heh, I don't know. I've never done this before," you sheepishly admit.

"That's no problem, you're with an expert!"

You reach the building and walk right in. There's no door as the entrance is just a large opening in the building. It somehow fits the atmosphere of the park and its people. The owner immediately spots you and Neon, greeting you with a smile as he hastily puts down a pair of rollerblades and sets his hands on the desk. He's a fit man, leading you to believe he uses the park himself to keep in shape. Nothing really stands out about him though, not that you can say you're special.

"Hello there! How can I help you, young lady?" He greets with a pleasant tone.

Neon raises her brow in confusion. He's paying full attention to her, not even giving you any despite being right beside her.

"Actually, I'm the one in need of aid," you correct, slightly waving your hand.

The man turns his attention to you, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you," he says with genuine embarrassment.

"I-It's alright, I'm used to it," you rub the back of your head. "But I need to rent a pair of rollerblades."

He nods.

"Sure, I just need your foot size and how long you'll be using them for," he says, grabbing a clipboard with a chart with already written names. "Plus your name and payment, of course, though that'll depend on how long you want them."

You nod as you lift up your shoes one at a time to take them off.

"Alright. Are you sure you want to stay?" You ask, looking over at Neon.

"I already said it was cool. Besides, I wanna see you try'em on!"

Neon rolls around the inner building, taking a peek at other rollerblades and accessories that are on sale whilst you give your information and try on different pairs. Neon rolls up beside you and checks out your new attire. They're bright green with detailed designs expertly placed around it.

"How does it feel?" The owner asks. "Tight? Loose?"

You shake your head.

"No, it feels great! Thank you."

"Perfect. Now, remember that you have those for three hours. Any later and I'll charge you extra."

You get on your feet only to start rolling around, losing your balance. Neon slides beside you and gives you a shoulder to lean on. You blush from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about that."

"Don't mention it! They take some getting used to."

"Yeah… I understand, sir," you say, returning your attention to the owner. "I'll be back in time."

"Alright. Have fun you two!" He waves, returning to his seat.

Neon stays by your side as you both roll out of the building and to the park. Seeing all the people who are going by you with complete ease makes you feel worse about being absolutely useless, but there's nothing you can really do but practice.

"Alright, lets start with the basics! Moving forward and stopping. Stopping for sure, at least for you, but soon you'll go on forever without missing a beat!" She excitedly says, gestures and all.

"Yeah, okay."

You let go of her shoulder and attempt to balance yourself.

"Make sure to watch your knees. Keep balance… yeah, you're getting it!"

You manage to stay still without falling over, though you occasionally lean from one side to another. Neon giggles as she watches you struggle. It reminds her of when she was just getting into it too.

"Alright, you can stand up. It's progress. Now follow me, oh and do it slowly."

Neon starts moving backwards, beckoning you to follow her. You try to follow her movements to get yourself forward but it all results in you falling flat on your face. You moan, pushing your head off the cement as you look up at a concerned Neon. She quickly waves it off and smiles.

"You'll get it. Come on," she backs up a fair distance before stopping. "Come to me. Try as many times as you need. If you can do it in," she taps her lips twice. "One minute then you get a prize."

You playfully roll your eyes.

"Alright then, I'll do my best."

You shakily get to your feet, nearly falling once more, and stare at Neon determinedly. Pushing off the ground once more you manage to get a very minor distance, only reach the third stroke before slipping and falling on your back. Thankfully your aura is protecting you from any real pain you would receive. You carefully get to your feet and try to move forward again. This time you get five strokes before falling frontward. This time you catch yourself from falling completely. Neon smiles at your progress. With one last try you get to Neon, though you have to grab hold of her to stop.

"Fifty-seven seconds. Very close," she claps. "You're getting it. We'll keep the momentum going!" She spins around and is about to get going, but she looks back at you. "I almost forgot." Neon leans in and kisses your cheek, sending heat and embarrassment throughout your body. "Seems you liked that," she giggles.

"I… uh… we…"

"It is a date after all, and so far I have to say I'm loving it!"

"Well, heh, I'm glad!"

She grabs your hand and leads the way around the edge of the area, letting you get a feel for moving forward and stopping. With Neon's expert instructions and demonstration you pick up on these simple concepts fairly easily, at least enough to function on your own without Neon's handholding. She's definitely excited at all the progress your making and the confidence being built from that. Now it's time to try the course.

"Alright, lets try some of the fun stuff. Don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with!" She wags her finger at you. "Just have fun! Becoming one with the beat."

Neon spins around and heads towards some of the more difficult areas, easily flipping and jumping over them while chanting "never miss a beat" the whole time. Her crazy and smooth moves dazzle everyone, even the regulars were blown away. You smile as you watch her passion and moves. It's wondrous to see. But now it's your time. You get your momentum going and hit the edge. You go down a short ramp, nearly falling but able to keep yourself up and rolling down the slope. You don't do any neat tricks, no fancy moves, just moving forward.

Unfortunately you can't go anywhere without your semblance causing complications. Almost immediately someone runs into you, knocking you both on the ground. They rub their tailbone in pain while you're covered by your aura. You throw your hand forward apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"What's the big idea, kid? Watch where you're going," he scolds, easily getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm new at this. I was just getting a feel for it an-"

"We have sections for that, idiot. Get out of here."

You rub the pack of your head and sigh. To no surprise you've already caused some commotion without even trying. Neon slides to a halt beside you.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh… I…" You shrug. "Nothing."

Neon squints at you analytically. She overhead some heated tones and annoyance.

"How about going into town? Less obstacles."

"Or more," you chuckle. "Some… uh, you know, walking people."

She waves you off.

"We'll be fine. You got an expert with ya!"

Neon grabs hold of your hand and drags you away from the park. She doesn't let go of your hand once you're on the sidewalk which you… are okay with. Her hand is soft, her grip is firm, everything about it sends shivers down your spine. She leads you to a short hill that has a decent slope. Neon releases your hand for safety and speeds ahead of you. Attempting to catch up with her is pointless so you try to keep low and safe. However you fail to notice the crack in the cement sidewalk. Your front wheel gets caught which results in you flying diagonally, rolling across the sidewalk and stop on the road. Neon hears your stumble and stops at the bottom of the hill.

"(Y/N)?" She raises her brow, unaware your semblance has taken effect.

You push off the ground and shake your head to regain your senses. Unknown to you another person has fallen under the effect of your semblance. A truck driver goes down the road at a relatively fast speed, the light at the bottom being green for him to go. You hear the rumbling sound of the truck and realize the situation you're in. You try to get up but the wheels keep you from moving. Within seconds the truck closes in with nothing you can do. You close your eyes and brace yourself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As your eyelids slowly separate you don't feel any pain, thanks to your aura. You push yourself up and look around, gathering that you're in your room. Nobody is here but you which doesn't help. The last thing you remember is being on a date with Neon… and…

"Oh… damn… I messed it up," you shake your head. "So much for a date."

You get out of your seat and look around for your scroll which is on your bedside table. On closer examination you notice the cracks in the screen.

"Broken… awesome. Great… stupid (Y/N)… stupid…"

You cross your arms and head for the door. You need some time to yourself, some time to collect your thoughts. You have the perfect place to do that.

After a short time you reach your favourite spot which is surprisingly taken. You raise your brow at the bright woman shrouded in the blackness of night.

"Neon?" You doubt your eyes.

She finally notices you, smiling at the sight. She immediately captures you in a tight hug.

"Oh, you're okay! When you were knocked between cars I… well, you didn't get up. It's my fault, I should have stayed with you."

You shake your head.

"No, no, it's my fault. I… I'm an idiot. I ruined the date. I'm sorry."

Neon looks back to the bench and smiles.

"Well… why would we skip a beat? Lets keep it going!"

You raise your brow, perplexed at her words.

"I… what? Really?"

She nods.

"We did something that I like, now lets do something that you like. You come here, right? I saw you the other day being yelled at. That happens a lot, huh?"

Neon leads you to the bench before you can answer. You both sit down and start talking under the moonlight. You tell her all about your semblance which explains a few things Neon was curious about. Inturn Neon tells you how you were hit by the truck and crashed into the windshield of another car. The police and Ozpin himself came to check on your health then take you to Beacon. You weren't injured, thankfully – but your aura broke after the final hit. You wouldn't wake up until… you woke up. Neon couldn't stay with you so she waited at your bench in hopes you'd be there.

Her efforts clearly weren't in vein. Despite not doing anything, despite not moving, Neon has the best time just sitting beside you for the rest of the night, talking. A different date, but the best one she's been on.

 **And that's a wrap. Yeah, I know, my one-shots aren't as good as my full stories but… I mean I openly admit they're my weakest subject so shush. It was fun to write, honestly. I never thought I'd write a Neon story yet here I am. It's simple but I hoped you all liked it. I don't really have much else to say, so… thanks for reading!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **If you REALLY like me you could consider supporting me on . Of course you get bonuses and everything. Of course it's optional but it helps. Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: GrayJack72**


	5. Hidden Under Ice (Elsa x Reader)

**Feelings Hidden Under Thin Ice**

Your parents have thoroughly instilled the importance of school deep within your psyche. To be on time for every class, to have separate, organized binders for each unit, to always ask questions even if you think you know the answer. This is how both your parents grew up, and this is why they're such successful and wealthy people. This has put a lot of pressure on you to be a star student, a teacher's pet. Lucky for you… pressure never bothered you.

"(Y/N)… (Y/N)…"

You can feel a hand pressing against your face, the only thing preventing contact is a pillow. However the pillow is soon taken off you and thrown to the other side of your bed.

"(Y/N), school has already begun," your maid, Lillian, gently whispers to you.

She's been around since you can remember. She's looking okay for her age, her hair keeping the thick black look despite being tied in a bun. Since your admission to high school she's been your private maid who's tasked with assuring your educational pursuits while your parents are working.

"Mmmm, it's only Art," you moan, your hand slamming along your bed to find the pillow.

"That was last semester, (Y/N)," she chuckles. "You had History first period for the past two weeks. If I remember, you have a presentation with Ms. Elsa."

Your mind focuses completely on that very fact. The only sound getting through to you is the ticking of your clock. Not even Lillian's voice is breaking through. You throw off the blanket and run to the door.

"Shit, shit, crap, damn, fu-"

"Watch your profanity, please," Lillian calls over her shoulder as you speed to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, bye!" You shout, snatching your backpack by the door and sprinting out of the house.

"Wait, you forgot…" She huffs at the door, looking down to the phone in her hand. "Oh well…"

You turn the corner and run down the street, your backpack slamming against your clothes as you run. Luckily Elsa convinced you to join track and field with her, so a run to school isn't foreign to you. Sometimes you'd jog together and see who can last the longest. Usually… it's her. Granted the Anderson sisters have always been the athletic type while you've more been dragged into by one of them. Well, it's benefiting you in the long run so you can't really complain. It's better than studying, after all.

A few cars and school buses pass by, signaling you're close. It's less than a block at this point but despite that the first period is almost over. With sweat cascading down your face, you halt just infront of the school. Sure, a jog like this isn't much for you but you did anything but jog. You went at full speed the whole way, thus your clothes are slightly ruined along with your hair. You shake your looks up a bit before taking a few deep breaths and walking into the school. You have to go two doors before you can reach the entry way. Right in front of you is a case filled with trophies and pictures of different sports.

There's even one from last year featuring Anna and Elsa when they won the volleyball tournament. There's no way you could forget since you were there. It was Elsa's best moment in all of sports. She manages to get the tie breaker after one of the closest games you've ever watched… granted you've only watched three but that one was definitely the best. Though it's doubtful you can use that instance as leverage for practically abandoning Elsa for this presentation.

You take a look at your watch to see the period only has three minutes left. There's no point in going to class. Instead you head upstairs to your locker. Luckily your locker is right at the top of a locker, so you access it right away. You hang your backpack in the locker and unzip it to dig for the necessary binder. You only have one class before lunch, so hauling your backpack around is pointless. You also grab your lunchbox and free it from the pack for easier access later on. After you set your lunch at the bottom of your locker you feel a presence behind you. You stand up and turn around, eye raised at who it could be.

In front of you is a brown haired man standing with a warm smile.

"Missed class?" Hans smugly says.

You pull your binder out and close your locker.

"Was it bad?" You ask, completely facing your friend and leading back on your locker.

"Elsa was…" He breathes through his teeth, indicating your blonde friend was less than pleased. "Well, she wasn't quite the happiest camper, one could say. I'd hide from her if I were you."

You shake your head.

"For how long? A day? Remember we're taking Anna to that… theme park or whatever for her birthday."

Hans nods.

"Yep, they have a tunnel of love there too."

"Heh," you push off the locker and walk past him. "Planning something, Hans?"

He follows suite, proud of himself.

"Well, it's close to our two year anniversary."

"Yeah, you started dating… two days after?"

"Three," he corrects. "Why do you think I've been absent? I've been working a lot. Something you don't have to worry about," he nudges your side.

"Yeah, whatever," you brush his friendly insult off. "That's not my fault. I just don't want anything."

"Yeah, whatever you say, bud," Hans chuckles. "Just hope you didn't ruin anything with Elsa."

"Ruin any… shut up."

You reach the end of the corridor and open the door for you both. Hans passes and you follow.

"So you're going to computer sciences, right?"

Hans nods.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the table next period."

Hans gives you a quick wave before heading down the stairs and leaving you alone. With nothing much else to do, you saunter down the hall towards your math class. Having history and math consecutively is quite annoying, but considering you only have gym and drama for the other half of the day makes up for it. With only a few minutes left until math starts you lean against the wall opposite to the room and wait for the bell. A few students pass by, most either returning from the washroom or those who snuck out early to speak with their friends or partners.

With peaceful minutes passing by the bell rings, the hallways come alive – students pouring out of the classrooms, dozens of voices clashing with each other, the sound of high heels and sneakers hitting the floor. It's chaos, but it's organized in its own way. One of those people adding to the chaos approaches you, hopping to your side and brightening your day with her… eccentric behavior.

"Hey (Y/N)! Man, you sure are dead," Anna smiles.

"Wow, thanks. You'd be the best Grimm Reaper," you huff.

Anna giggles.

"I thought it would be the best way to say it. You should have heard my phone, man, Elsa wouldn't stop texting me. Have you checked your phone? I imagine you've got more messages than I do."

In response to her words, you pat the pocket which you usually hold it in. Your eyes widen when all you feel is your own leg. You pat the pocket again, then begin checking every pocket on your person.

"Aw, man… I forgot my phone during the rush," you whine.

"It happens. I do that sometimes too," Anna says, calming down a bit. "So, you're still coming to my birthday, right?"

"Yeah," you nod. "Kinda odd how it's just four of us."

"Well, you're my best friend, Elsa's my sister, and Hans is my boyfriend. That's really all I need!"

"I guess. I gotta admit I am excited to go. I've never been before."

"Me neither," she shakes her head. "But I heard it has a bunch of awesome rides and food and shows!"

"It'll be a fun time. However it seems we'll have to suffer through classes until then."

"Yeah," she pouts. "It sucks but I can do it! Now lets go!" She cheers, grabbing your hand and yanking you into the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry, I thought you remembered," Anna scratches the back of her head, chuckling.

You slam your head on the table three more times, moaning.

"I." Slam. "Forgot." Slam. "The test." Slam, slam, slam.

"Well, it is a P.A. Day tomorrow, so all these tests and presentations are today," Hans speaks before taking a bite of his apple.

You breathe into the table, the warmth of your breath bouncing back to dance along your skin. You drag your face up and rest your chin on the table, looking towards Anna and Hans who are sitting side by side, legs touching.

"Great. What's next…"

"(Y/N)!" You hear a female's voice from behind.

"Oh yeah…"

"The Reaper has come," Hans chuckles, content with himself.

Elsa sits beside you, intensely staring at you. Your eyes don't dare look to the left else Elsa's eyes will turn you to ash, yet the pressure of that gaze pushes against your head.

"Remember me," you mouth to Hans, which he responds with a final nod.

You turn your head to the left, resting it on the table so you can look up at the imposing blonde.

"H-Hey… Elsa…"

"Where were you?"

"I… yeah, I got nothing," you say in defeat.

Elsa's frightening demenour drops as she sighs.

"You couldn't even tell me I wasn't going to be there?"

"I forgot my phone at home in the… rush."

Elsa pinches the bridge of her nose and huffs.

"You're impossible."

"Well, aren't you used to that after ten years?" Anna adds, attempting to ease the situation.

"Still my fault," you admit. "I just forgot. You didn't lose any marks, did you?"

Elsa shook her head.

"No, but you got a zero. I couldn't do anything about that."

You lift your head off the table and stretch your back.

"Ah, whatever. I'll make up for it, I'm sure. Thanks for trying. Glad you didn't suffer, though."

"I wouldn't be so nice if that was the case," she softly chuckles.

Elsa sets her lunch on the table and unzips her bag. You grab your own lunch box and set your food on the table.

"So what time are we meeting tomorrow?" Hans inquires.

"We're going to be leaving after lunch. If you two could drop by at noon?" Elsa proposes.

"Sure. I'll be by after some chores," you answer, taking a bite of your food.

"You live three houses down. I don't think you have much to worry about," Anna points out.

"That's what I thought about first period," you joke, though all it receives is a deadly stare from Elsa. "Yeah, okay, not funny," you pout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You hop on your bed, finally reuniting with the one thing that truly understands you. Dinner's done, you volunteered to help with dishes, homework is good, parents are gone, and everything is peaceful. You flip out your phone and quickly send a text to Anna.

" _So when are we giving the presents?"_

Within a few seconds Anna response.

"Quick on the draw as always," you whisper to yourself.

" _Don't worry, Elsa's got you covered for the present."_

"Huh… I guess that works. I'll just pay her after. I always sucked at gift giving anyways," you say as you place your phone besides you.

The whole house is yours until tomorrow so you can just sit back and relax. At least, that's your plan until your phone goes off once more. You roll over and grab it, seeing a text from Elsa Anderson. You open it up and read it.

" _I hear there's going to be a meteor shower tonight. Do you want to watch it with me?"_

" _Sure, sounds like fun."_

You put your phone in your pocket then let out a long huff.

"Well, better than sitting in my room for the rest of the night."

You roll off your bed and leave your room. You know exactly where to go since you and Elsa tend to take some time and just stare at the stars. You leave out the back door and look to the left. This neighborhood is filled with mansions and beautiful landscape that nobody wanted to ruin with fences. That works for you since it lets you run to the Anderson household whenever you want, or vise-versa.

Giving Elsa some time to get ready, you take your time and appreciate the environment. It's not that anything you could see is new, but everything is just calm. The sound of crickets, the cool temperature, and even the sound of the grass crinkling under your steps. They're small details you would normally overlook if you were thinking or talking, but now it's all silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa pours the last of the butter over her homemade popcorn and shakes it up a little more. There are two bowls, one for her and one for her sister watching a movie with Hans. Before she can call out to them Hans walks into the kitchen.

"Popcorn smells great. Is it ready?"

"Oh, Hans," Elsa jumps, surprised at his unexpected arrival. "Yes, you can take yours."

"Perfect," he smiles, moving to the counter and grabbing the snack.

"Oh, have you decided what to get my sister?" Elsa brings up.

"Yeah, I had a few ideas. What about you?"

"Well I was hoping (Y/N) and I would-"

"Oh," Hans cuts in. "You don't have to worry. (Y/N) said he'll take care of it."

Elsa blinks a few times, confused.

"Really?"

Hans nods then eats a small handful.

"Well… that's… reassuring. I'll put my trust in him, then. Oh, speaking of, I should get out there. Have fun with your movie!"

Elsa waves to Hans as she passes by with her bowl. She leaves through the backdoor while Hans returns to Anna.

"I told Elsa for you."

"Perfect, I did the same for (Y/N)," Anna rubs her hands mischievously. "Oh, the popcorn!" She giddily says before grabbing a handful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You reach the Anderson's backyard where Elsa waits for you. She's beside a shed with a bowl of popcorn and a smile.

"Oh, popcorn? Look at you."

Elsa shrugs.

"What can I say? I think ahead. Come on."

Elsa hands you the bowl before pulling herself onto the shed and looking back, arms extended. You hand her the bowl then climb up yourself. You both lay side by side with the bowl between you two.

"Ah, this is nice. Not as warm as my house, but… well, I'll deal with it," you ramble.

"I'm so honoured you took time out of your busy schedule to spend time with me," she sarcastically remarks before grabbing some food.

"No problem," you chuckle, getting some yourself. "So when's it supposed to start?"

"Ten minutes? At least that's what I heard. Who knows with this stuff."

"Ten minutes?" You stretch your arms out and yawn. "Guess I can deal with you for that long," you say with a smirk.

Elsa harshly nudges you.

"Hey!" You laugh. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" You calm Elsa down and look back to the sky. "How many times have we done this?"

"Laying on the roof?" Elsa asks for clarification.

"Yeah. When did we start doing this?"

Elsa thinks back for a moment.

"I believe… Oh, yes, it was when I got into a fight with my dad and came up here. You were playing outside, remember?"

"Oh yeah," you grin at the memory. "I ran over to see what was wrong and we ended up sitting here for hours."

"I think we fell asleep," Elsa giggles before snagging some more popcorn.

"Hehe… that was, what, ten years ago?"

"A couple more, I think," she corrects. "I wonder how many brain cells I lost thanks to you," she smirks, eyeing you.

"Yeah, yeah," you roll your eyes. "You're the one who's dragged me into sports."

"It's healthy for you!"

"Well… I'm healthy for you, so hush."

Elsa bursts into laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I… honestly don't know," you cross your arms and pout. "It wasn't a good response."

"You don't say," she continues laughing. "Lets hope this shower comes soon."

"Yeah, well… even if it doesn't I don't mind lying up here with you again."

Elsa smiles at your comment.

"Me neither."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Next Day**

"(Y/N), wake up! We're here!" Anna shakes you.

It was a simple morning, by all means. You fell asleep on Elsa's roof, Hans had to brought you into the house and let you sleep on the couch. In the morning you all ate and packed essentials for the trip. It was mostly snacks for the long trip and a couple water bottles. However, the drive is over three hours so you decided to take a nap.

But now you're here, coming up to one of the largest theme parks in the world. It's no Disney World, but it has a certain "je ne says quoi" to it. Elsa pulls into the parking lot and finds a spot around the half way point to the park. The engine abruptly halts as Elsa turns the keys and unsheathe them from the car.

"Alright, everyone have their tickets?"

Anna rustles through her purse and pulls out four tickets that she printed before leaving. She hands everyone a ticket before opening her door and leaving the car. You all copy her actions and finally breathe some fresh air. You stretch your arms out to warm up your stiff limbs. The hot air helps a lot in that regard.

"Man, it's way hotter up here."

"I told you," Elsa says whilst shaking her head. "Now you'll have to deal with it."

Elsa and Anna both went for a more summer outfit. Elsa dons a teal summer dress that she got for her birthday. Anna, on the other hand, is in short shorts and a tank top. Hans chose a simple man's attire of shorts and a t-shirt. You, on the other hand, have a hoodie and jeans. In fact, scanning the parking lot for others who're entering the park, you're the only one in such attire. You moan, leaning back then throwing your body forward.

"Whatever. I'll deal with it."

Your group parades down through the parking lot and approaches the front gates. There are twelve entrances with lines at each one. You all enter the seventh line and wait patiently. Anna and Hans stand side by side, Hans' arm wrapped around Anna with his hand on her shoulder. You and Elsa stand paralleled as well, but with less intimacy.

"So what does the birthday girl wants to do first?" Hans ask, rubbing Anna's shoulder.

"Roller-coaster! Or maybe food… hm…" Anna rubs her chin. "Oh, how about what we talked about?"

Hans chuckles.

"Maybe a little later. What do you two think?" He asks, attention shifting.

"Roller-coasters sound fun," Elsa speaks.

"Sure," you shrug.

After a short time you reach the gates and show your tickets. After being briefly searched you're allowed entrance to the park. There are hundreds of people walking all over the park with shirts, food, drinks, and even some silly toys for younger ones. There are stores lined up around the left and right while roller-coasters tower above. It's a place full of life.

"Well, we have all day. Lets get started, huh?" You rub your hands together in excitement.

"To the coasters!" Anna shouts, pointing ahead.

You all make your way through the park, passing small carnival games, vendors, even a mist zone meant to cool off anyone he needs it. Luckily, just beside that mist zone is one of the smaller roller-coasters.

"This could be a good warm up for the big ones," Elsa proposes.

"That's called the 'Wild Hog.' It's probably the most intense one," you chuckle. "Really rattlely and… just doesn't feel stable, I guess that would be the best way to describe it."

"Sounds awesome! Lets go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You regret ever bringing up the roller-coasters. Anna has dragged you on every single one at least three times, and you're not the best when it comes to roller-coasters, the loopty loops especially. But all these rides, the food, everything has taken its time. Dusk is fast approaching which means you're due home soon. Anna and Hans lead you both into a line, but you're too into the conversation to pay attention to what it is. All you know is that you're not waiting for a roller-coaster.

"This is something more relaxing. This, then we'll head home?" Hans suggests.

"Sounds good to me," you stretch your back. "What are we in line for any-"

"Hold on!" Anna cuts you off, then grabs Hans' arm. "We'll be right back. Can you hold our spot for us?"

You and Elsa look at each other and shrug.

"Sure, I guess," you answer.

"You guys are the best! We'll be right back!"

Anna drags Hans away, leaving you and Elsa to wait in the line alone.

"Your sister is weird," you blatantly say.

"Yeah… I deal with it," Elsa lightheartedly agrees. "So are you feeling okay? You looked kinda pale after the last roller-coaster."

"Nah, I'm fine," you wave her off. "I just needed some water."

"Well, thank you for going along with it. I know she was really excited for today."

"Well, all in all it's been fun. Can't say a dizzy spell ruined it."

Being intune with the line, you and Elsa walk forward without even thinking about it.

"So I heard Rapunzel got a horse or something?"

"Oh yeah, she's been doing horseback riding for a while now and she has her own stallion at home. I think Eugene got it for her."

"You think?"

"Well, it could have been both Eugene and her parents pitching in. I really don't know."

"Huh… why did you never do horseback riding?"

Elsa shrugs.

"It was never my thing. I preferred reading honestly."

"Yeah, that I know. Remember when we had a project where we had to read… ah, I can't remember the book, but you read it in one night."

Elsa goes slightly red in embarrassment.

"I had nothing to do that night."

"Haha, it was fine. You did help me, after all."

"Yes, because you refused to read the book," she scolds.

"It was boring," you whine.

"It was a romantic tale!"

"Booooring!"

Elsa shakes her head.

"You really don't get literature, do you?" She chuckles.

"Nah, not really."

You take a few more steps down the line.

"I wonder how you would have fared without my help."

"Eh," you roll your shoulders. "Who knows. I'd rather not think of it."

Elsa smiles at your words.

"Rather not think of life without me?"

"I… uh…" This catches you completely off guard. "I… guess."

Elsa breaks out into laughter.

"You really tensed up right there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"You two are next," someone calls out.

You're both surprised when you notice you're at the front of the line.

"Wait, Anna's not-"

You're lead to a swan boat placed along a water path. You and Elsa are confused at this ride.

"What the…"

"(Y/N)… w-we're on…"

Elsa directs your gaze to the sign above.

"The tunnel of love…" You read. "I… uh… you and… I mean…"

"We k-kind of have to, now…"

Red as tomatoes, you both take a seat in the swan boat and let it carry you into the tunnel. There's another boat a bit ahead, but not close enough to hear what they're saying, and likely vise-versa. There are glowing hearts decorating the walls while a soft saxophone plays through the tunnel. You're both unsure what to do in this situation, neither of you wanting to speak in fear of it getting awkward.

"I… do you think… Anna planned this?" Elsa finally speaks up. "She did leave us here."

"M-Maybe," you hesitantly respond. "But I don't know… I mean…" You stare into each other's eye, practically seeing the nervousness consuming your irises.

"We've known each other for… a while, you know?" Elsa stutters.

"Y-Yeah… you're one of my best friends, hehe… eeeeh," you look away.

" _You're my best friend" what kind of statement was that? God, I'm a dumbass._

"You're one of mine too. I… um…"

"Maybe… you know… I always thought you were… really pretty," you whisper.

"What?"

You squeeze your eyes as tight as you can to try and push past any fears.

"I think you're beautiful!"

"O-Oh… I… well," Elsa rubs her arm. "You're… an attractive man, I think… I mean I know you are, but… I think that I… look at me, stumbling over my words," she shames herself.

"Elsa… maybe… do you think you might want to…"

"Y-Yes?"

The boat approaches the end of the tunnel, but there's still a few moments before you return to the park. A sudden surge of confidence, or idiocy, takes over and you decide to make the most of this. You slide your hand around the back of Elsa's neck and pull her in for a deep kiss. Elsa's astounded at your actions… but she doesn't reject you. Her eyes flutter closed and she embraces the newfound connection. The light shines upon you once more, signaling you to break off. You're both, however, as red as can be.

"Does this mean…"

"I would hope so," you nervously chuckle, rubbing the back of your neck.

The boat stops back at the line, allowing you two to depart and others to enter. Almost immediately, Anna and Hans show up, seeing your tomato faces.

"Where did you run off to?" You inquire.

"Oh, uh… bathroom!" Anna exclaims.

"You never wanted to go on this, did you," Elsa accuses her darling sister.

"What?" Anna places a hand on her chest. "Of course I did! That… being said lets go do something else!"

She spins around and marches towards your next destination. Hans chuckles at her actions and follows.

"I can't believe it worked," Hans shakes his head.

"Told you! This is the best birthday present ever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hours Later**

Elsa sits on her roof, awaiting your promised arrival. Of course she can just look over to see you coming but that might be too much and she doesn't want to seem clingy or anything. You arrive within a minute and hop onto the roof, lying beside her.

"Long day, huh?" She starts.

"Yeah, I'm beat."

Elsa clears her throat.

"I… we never got to talk about it, but… you… when you kissed me… that means- ah!"

Your hand slides over hers – a bold move on your part.

"Yeah… I know what it means… and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Elsa smiles wider than she ever has before. Her hand relaxes in yours as she shimmies closer to you, resting her head on your shoulder.

"Me neither."

 **And that's it! I… don't have much to say. See ya next time.**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **If you REALLY like me you could consider supporting me on . You can make a request for any stories you want! Of course it's optional but it helps. Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Ride The Lightning, Manuel Garcia**


	6. Monster in the Mountains (Elsa x Reader)

**The Monster in the Mountains**

The sun gazes down on your closed eyes. You turn around to try and ignore it, but it's already got you. It woke you up with its magical powers of light. You throw your pillow over your head and moan. You don't want to get up. You don't want to do anything right now. Your head is killing you, and the light just makes it worse.

You hear a loud banging on the door.

(Y/N)"Come on! We have to get a move on!" A voice calls out.

You mumble something that not even you can comprehend. The banging continues and you grow more annoyed.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!" You shout.

"When have I ever respected your sleeping habits?" The voice jokes.

"If I step outside that door and you're smiling… I will punch you."

You slowly raise yourself and release your body from the warm blankets. You stretch a little bit to wake up some. Your eyes are barely open as you get out of bed. You let out a loud burp.

"Oh, excuse me," you say, covering your mouth.

You reach the door and open it. There is a bulky blonde man standing at the door. He is in common folk garbs. His face has a huge smile on it.

"What did I say?" You remind.

"You're not gonna punch me. Remember what happened last time?"

"There were a lot of things you that factored in to that whole scenario. You don't have such muscular abs that they break my hands."

Kristoff shrugs.

"I call it like I see it, and I saw your hand break when you punched me."

You stare at him in your tired state.

"You know what? Just shut up," you say, walking back into your house.

"Hey, hey hey!" Kristoff calls out, grabbing your shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to bed, man. You and Anna kept me up all night last night."

Kristoff laughs. They did indeed keep you up all night. They let you drink and talk and drink. You were the one feeling it after the night. Not them. But oh will they enjoy it. That's what best friends are for, right?

Kristoff follows you inside and blocks your path.

"You can't go back to sleep. You promised Anna you would hang out with her for the day."

You stand still for a moment, thinking back.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

Kristoff nods.

"She's your wife. Can't you just be with her?"

"I could, but I would have to tell her that you refused to be with her for the day."

You stare at Kristoff for a moment. He has smile on his face. He knows he has you.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going."

You walk over to a drawer and take out an outfit for the day. Kristoff leaves your home and waits patiently outside. You shake your head one more time to truly wake yourself up.

"Alright. Let's go see royalty."

You step out of your house and look around for Kristoff. He is waiting right beside your door.

"Let's get moving," he recommends.

You nod. You start walking through the crowded streets of Arendelle. The people are too busy with their own lives to see you and Kristoff walking through the streets. This actually surprises you. Nobody misses Kristoff. You look over at him and notice he is wearing clothes no better than your own.

"Kristoff, why are you wearing that?"

He looks down at his clothes then at you.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You're the King of Arendelle! Wouldn't you be wearing like… I don't know… royal stuff?"

"And when have I ever done that voluntarily?" he chuckles.

"Yeah… okay, I'll give you that one."

You both walk through Arendelle until you reach the palace. The guards allow you to enter. Kristoff leads you through the castle. You've always needed an escort while going through the castle. You weren't a danger or anything, you'd just get lost all the time. You'd think with the amount of hide-and-go-seek you played here would help, but no.

It was your favourite game when you were younger. You would run away from you father and hide. One time you ran away and found yourself lost in the city. You didn't want to cry, so you kept running around, looking for your dad. At one point you stopped running and just sat by one of the fountains. A girl around your age walked up to you and started talking to you. She had red hair, with a white streak on the left side. She was so happy that it made you happy. She told you her name was Anna. She became your friend, right then and there.

Anna would meet you by the fountain every day to play. You two would play for hours and hours on end. One time she asked if you wanted to play hide-and-go-seek with her. You eagerly agreed. She brought you back to the castle, which made you confused. You asked her about it, to which she responded. She told you that she was the princess. The only heir to Arendelle's throne. This blew your mind. For weeks you've been with the princess.

It didn't make you see her any differently though. She was still silly little Anna. When you played the game, you got caught. Not by Anna, but by the guards. They brought you in front of the King and Queen. You cried and apologized. You said you were playing with their daughter. When Anna found out what happened she cleared the whole thing up. You thought you would be banned from seeing Anna anymore, but that was not the case. The King and Queen encouraged you to spend time with Anna.

Anna told you that she asked for you to be with her. She was an only child, and it was incredibly lonely at the castle all by herself. It helped that your father was the Captain of the Guard. He was infuriated when he found out that you snuck into the castle with Anna, however. You knew he hated it when you ran off like you do. That was mostly due to the fact that you were all he had. Your mother died during your birth, so he was overprotective of you.

You spent all your life with Anna. Any time you weren't working or learning how to fight with your father, you were with Anna. She was like your little sister, even though you two were the same age. You were there for her when her parents died. She was broken by that. She once told you that you were the only reason she was able to get by. Your support meant the world to her. You would always be by her side. Always.

Since her parents were dead, she would eventually be crowned queen of Arendelle. You remember how scared she was the entire month before the coronation. She was so nervous on the day of the coronation. She kept worrying that she'll drop the items, or she'll say something wrong. You just laughed at her and pushed it aside. You knew she would be a great queen, a great leader. She cared for the people in Arendelle, and everyone loved her.

It was that day, in fact, that she met Kristoff. To celebrate, you brought her up to the mountains for fun. You both ran into him and his pet Sven. It took some time, but they began to fall for each other. You called it. You knew it as soon as they locked eyes. You've know Anna long enough to be able to read her every thought. Well, she is a little easy to read for most people.

It is two years to the day that the coronation happened. Anna and Kristoff were married one year and six months from their meeting. Kristoff wasn't too fond of being known as King Kristoff of Arendelle, but he got used to it. Anna was the one doing most of the actual royal duties anyway. Kristoff attended just for show.

You are happy that Anna met Kristoff. He's one of your best friends now. You couldn't ask for better people than Anna and Kristoff. Sven too, of course. He was an odd animal. You swore he was smarter than Kristoff sometimes. He could always tell when you were a little down too. He would rub up against you for attention then give you a carrot. You knew he liked you at that point. If there's one thing you know about Sven, it's that he loves his carrots. Sharing them was the ultimate sign of friendship.

Kristoff leads you to his room. He knocks on the door then opens it. Anna is in front of her mirror, getting ready. She sees you two come in and jumps off her seat.

"Kristoff, (Y/N)!" She happily greets.

Anna rushes up to you and gives you a hug. You of course hug her back. She gives you a peck on the cheek and backs off.

"You look like you just woke up. You didn't forget about our day today, did you?"

You shoot a quick glance at Kristoff.

"No, no. Of course not. This is just my look… you know?"

"Okie dokie. Oh, and hello my king," Anna flirtatiously says, kissing Kristoff on the lips.

"Hello to you too," Kristoff responds.

You watch them kiss for a moment then clear your throat. The two break off and look at you.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that," Anna apologizes.

"No you're not," you chuckle.

The two laugh, then separate from each other.

"Are you ready, Anna?"

"Yes, of course."

You and Anna make your way to her door.

"Hey (Y/N), can I talk to you for a minute?"

You look back at Kristoff and nod. You turn to Anna.

"Hold on one second Anna, I gotta talk to Kristoff. Wait for me outside the door."

"I have to. You'd get lost if I didn't."

You make an obviously fake laugh then walk away. Anna giggles as she leaves.

"What is it, Kristoff?"

"I just want to remind you to be careful, okay? Remember you are with the queen. If anything happens…"

You give him a tap on the arm.

"Come on Kristoff. It's me you're talking about," you smile.

You run out of the room to catch up to Anna. Kristoff remains in the room and huffs.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

A moment later a guard walks into the room.

"King Kristoff, the council is waiting for you."

"Ah, yes. Let's get this over with."

Kristoff puts on some royal clothes before going to the meeting. He has to, even though he hates it. Kristoff and his guard leave the room and head out to the council meeting chamber. Kristoff walks to the king's chair, which is beside the queen's. Kristoff sits in his chair and clears his throat.

"So, I assume we're here to talk about our problem?" Kristoff assumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Help me! Someone! Please!" A man screams.

He is sprinting through the snowy area outside Arendelle. He almost trips several times while running. He is sweating, even though the temperature is well below zero. He screams for help once more as he jumps over a tree. He slides across the snow and hits a tree. He uses it as a rest. He needs some air.

He turns around to see if the demon is behind him. A flurry of snow is all he can see. He's not even sure he's going back to Arendelle. He hears a laugh and immediately starts running. Before he can get moving an ice shard pierces through his stomach. He spits out some blood and looks down at the wound. The ice spreads to grab hold of his stomach. He is forced back into the blizzard. He screams all the way back, but his screams die eventually. Along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Anna ride Sven out into the wilderness. You both get off of him after he stops. You rub his head and pull a carrot out of your pack. He quickly takes it from you and eats it. You smile at his eagerness.

"Alright Sven, I'll call you when we need a ride. You can hear this, right?" You ask, holding Kristoff's whistle.

Sven nods and runs back to Arendelle.

You turn around and face Queen Anna. She is in simple attire. Nothing to fancy, but nothing low class either. You point towards the forest.

"You ready?"

Anna nods.

The two of begin walking through the forest.

"So, how has being a queen been?" You ask.

"It's alright. Extra stressful lately though," she admits.

"Why is that?" You ask while keeping an eye out for anything abnormal.

"Oh, it's nothing you have to worry about. Really."

"Come on Anna, it's me. What's so bad that I can't handle it?"

Anna sighs and looks around. She points to an empty patch of grass.

"Let's sit over there. We can talk more once we set up."

You have no reason to argue, so you agree. You and Anna walk to the location she pointed out. You pull out a small piece of cloth and lay it on the ground. Anna sets down her basket full of food and lays out some for you both to eat. You grab a piece of bread and take a bite out of it. A couple crumbs fall on your shirt, but you don't notice. Anna giggles and brushes them off.

"You're quite the catch, you know. It's gonna take one special girl to put up with you."

You're dumbfounded for a moment before smiling like an idiot and rubbing the back of your head.

"Me and a girl? Anna, you know I'm not great with girls," you laugh.

Anna sighs. "Yes, that is true. I still remember how you screwed up with that princess I set you up with.

"Ok, in my defense she was really stuck up!"

"No she wasn't!"

"Maybe not to you, the queen. But to me she wasn't very nice."

"You spilled your drink on her…"

"Yeah, well–"

"Twice!" Anna exclaims.

You stop arguing and instead start laughing. Anna can't help but laugh with you.

You finish your bread and lie down on the cloth. Anna lies beside you.

"So what's got your mind all rattled? What's been so stressful," you ask.

Anna looks over at you and stares for a moment. She looks back at the sky and sighs.

"Do you remember those old scary stories my parents used to tell us?"

You think for a moment. "You mean the one about the monster hiding in the mountains?"

Anna nods. "That same one."

Anna's parents would always tell you two amazing stories about their time as king and queen. They'd go even further back by telling you their own adventures when they were teenagers. Adgar was quite the dare devil in his youth. He was even surprised he was alive to tell the stories he did. He once shared the story of when he fell off a building playing "catch me if you can" with his friends.

He tried to get on a building, and in fact did it. But when he tried jumping to another one he fell. Adgar's stories always interested you more than Idun's. Anna was the one who listened to Idun's. Eventually Adgar just started telling you alone about his stories. He and your father were friends since they were young. He would tell you embarrassing stories about your father, and the things they did when they were young. You would bring those home and ask your dad about them. He would always get flustered and ignore the questions.

However, there was one story that wasn't fun and games. When you and Anna were seven, the king and queen told you about a monster that lurks in the mountains. They said it freezes young children and keeps them for a trophy. As you grew up, you thought they were just silly ways to keep you and Anna away from the mountains at your young age. Granted, you've never been to the mountains. The few times you get close is when you hunt, but none of the game gets close to the mountains. There is an odd weather pattern there. It's always snowing and really cold. You weren't scared to go up there, but you just never needed too.

"What about it? It's a silly story," you snicker.

Anna shakes her head.

"That's what I thought too, but… People who've been going into the mountains never come back. There is something up there that's killing them. We've had over two dozen deaths this month alone."

You use your elbows to lift your upper body up a bit. You look down at Anna. She has a sad look on her face. To be honest, you don't believe that there is a monster hiding up there. You imagine it to be some bandits, or maybe a crazy hermit. However, you can tell that all the deaths in her kingdom truly take its toll on her. She's an amazing queen.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have brought it up."

Anna looks at you and smiles. "No need for apologies (Y/N), you didn't know. In fact, I'm surprised your father never told you."

"Yeah… he doesn't let me in and much about Arendelle. I think it's because I won't take over as Captain of the Guard. He really hates that."

"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you? Your father has told me that you surpass a lot of guards with your skills with a sword."

You shrug and lie back down.

"I don't know. I just do so much around that I don't really care about it."

Anna giggles. "That's true. We wouldn't want to lose one of our best sources of food. You have the best hunting skill in Arendelle."

"I think that's pushing it a little bit, but sure. We'll go with that," you admit.

You and Anna grab another piece of food from the basket. Anna pulls out some wine that she snuck out from the castle's stash. You raise your brow and politely decline it. You aren't one for wine. Anna respects that and pours a glass for herself.

"The queen isn't going to get drunk, is she?" You joke.

"No! Of course not! I can have a drink if I want to!" She overreacts.

This causes you to laugh uncontrollably. Anna lightly smacks you and takes a drink. You take the hit and grab another piece of food.

You look around and take in the beauty that is nature. You always appreciated what the planet has given you. Your old hunting teacher, Alfred, taught you a lot about respecting nature and the other things that have life. That includes the animals, the plants, and even the water. He always said you have to become one with nature in order to hunt it. You have to respect it all. Then, and only then, can you take from it.

You realize you've been taught a lot about how to live your life. Alfred taught you to respect the plant while your father taught you to respect people. He always talked about the respect between two combatants. Even when fighting someone you hate, you should always respect their ability. You should also respect what they're fighting for, even if you disagree. It's all about respect with your dad, and that's part of the reason you two aren't close. It's all about respect and duty with him. He always gets on your back about what you're going to do with your life.

Anna finishes her glass and puts everything back into the basket. You are lost in thought, and don't even notice her. Anna pokes your cheek, which startles you. You flinch away and she laughs.

"Come on (Y/N), let's go walk around some more. I really want to see more."

You nod and stand up with Anna.

The two of you start walking further away from Arendelle. A gust of wind blows by, taking Anna's small cape. It flies away in the wind and further into the cold forest.

"Hey! Kristoff got that for me!" Anna cries out.

"Come on, let's go get it!"

You and Anna start chasing after her cape. You pass by some trees and traverse into the colder regions of Arendelle. Anna stops as soon as snow starts to appear. You notice and stop running.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"I… I don't want to pass by into the cold. I don't like it."

You raise your brow, and think of what she said. Maybe she really does believe in some monster.

"Ok, you stay here. I'll grab your cape," you reassure.

Anna gives you a concerned look.

"Don't worry Anna, I won't be long," you smile.

You rush into the cold plain of Arendelle. You pass by the snow and some dead trees. You have to cover your face to keep the snow away, but you can still see quite clearly. You look around for Anna's cape. It shouldn't have gotten too far away, right? You walk deeper and deeper into the snow. It gets colder and colder. You won't be able to stay in this weather for long.

You finally see Anna's cape attached to a tree branch. It doesn't seem torn or anything. You smile and run over to it. You approach the tree and grab onto the lowest branch. The snow impedes your progress of climbing the tree, but you're still able to do it. You pull yourself up and grab Anna's cape. You smile in victory until something happens. You lose your footing on the tree and fall off. You land on your back, knocking the wind out of you.

You cough and try to get air into your lungs. You hold onto the cape for warmth as you try to stand up. You look around and notice someone in the distance. You think it's a woman. She's just sitting there… staring at you.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" You call out.

The snowy wind blows past you, forcing you to cover your eyes.

When you look back to where the woman was. Nobody is there. You have no idea what just happened, but you decide to ignore it. You run as fast as you can out of the cold and back to Anna. She can see you're a little fatigued and hurt. Anna rushes beside you and helps you to a nearby tree.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt for me or anything, did you?" She asks with concern.

She brings you against a tree, which you lay against for support.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you nod. "Oh yeah, here's your cape.

You hand it to her with both hands. Anna smiles and kisses you on the cheek for your actions.

"Thank you, but I think we should head back to Arendelle. You're freezing," she giggles.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a little cold."

You slowly grab the whistle and try to blow into it. Anna swipes it from your hand and wags her finger at you.

"You don't have enough air right now. I'll do it."

Anna blows the whistle as hard as she can. She is satisfied with the sound and puts it in her own pocket. Anna smiles and pats your head.

"Thanks for saving my cape."

"No problem, really."

You and Anna sit and talk for the duration of your wait. Sven doesn't take long to arrive. You and Anna jump on his back and ride back to Arendelle. The whole ride back there was something on your mind. That woman in the snow. Who was she? What did she even look like? And what was she doing out there? It almost made you want to go back and get her, in case she was in trouble. There was no point now, however. It would just be a waste of energy and time. It was going to get dark soon anyway. You hope that woman is going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's another four dead this week," Kristoff sighs.

The council stays silent. They don't know what to say about this. There's nothing to say about this. Kristoff looks around and tries to think of something. He knows that Arendelle cannot continue to have this monster killing all their people. It's disrupting trade, and is harming the reputation of the once great city.

Kristoff clears his throat and comes to a decision.

"We're going after this monster. Get me the Captain of the Guard!"

The council is surprised at Kristoff's words. One of the guards scurry off to get their captain.

"Are you sure it can be killed?" One member asks.

Kristoff shrugs. "I truly don't know, but we have to try. If not, it could attack Arendelle.

A few minutes later a man walks in. Kristoff can see the resemblance between you and your father. You aren't exactly alike, but you have his facial structure. Your father does look more hardened and serious than you do. He is in high quality armour with the Arendelle symbol on the chest. He has black clothes underneath the armour which is visible around the arm and leg area. His blonde hair is short and slicked back for perception.

He marches up to the king and stands straight.

"Your majesty, you summoned me," he greets.

"Yes. I need you to gather your best men and lead a hunt for the monster. Prepare your men for tomorrow morning. Tell them all to rest up, and have a good meal."

The Captain bows. "Of course, consider it done."

The Captain twirls his finger in a circle and starts walking out the door. Nearby guards understand the signal and follow him. Kristoff looks to Anna's empty chair and thinks about her. She may not agree with his decision right now, but he must carry through. As King of Arendelle he has to do something. That's one of the reasons he hates being a king. All these heavy choices… he isn't good with them.

Kristoff sits back in his chair and stares at the council.

"Was there anything else to talk about?" He wearily asks.

"No, nothing that deserves your attention," one answers.

"Then I will retire to my chambers. Thank you all for coming."

He gets out of his chair and walks out of the room. He goes to Anna and his room and lies on the bed. He gets comfortable and stares up at the ceiling. His eyes start to get a little droopy.

"So this is why (Y/N) never wants to get out of bed. Yeah… I can see the appeal," he chuckles to himself.

Kristoff glances over at the window. This window reveals the mountains, and the small forest outside of Arendelle. He thinks of both his best friend and his wife.

"You two better be okay. That thing is after you, Anna, and I bet it would kill (Y/N) to get you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You, Anna, and Sven enter Arendelle. Sven brings you to the castle and lets you all off. You get off first and offer your hand as support for Anna.

"Why, what a gentleman," she giggles.

"I always try to be."

She gets off Sven and starts walking with you towards the castle.

"So, it's still okay I have dinner in your castle, right? I haven't made a back-up plan."

"Of course. It's no problem at all. Listen, I'm going to go see where Kristoff is. Do you want to come?"

You look back to the town then to Anna.

"No, I think I'm going to go kill some time before dinner. Thanks for offering," you nod.

"Well, ok. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" You wave while walking away.

Anna stares at you for a moment before thinking of something.

"Hey (Y/N)! How about I go get Kristoff then we can all go out for chocolate!" She happily suggests.

You stop and turn around. You think for a moment.

"I don't know…"

"(Y/N), as your queen I am ordering you to get chocolate with us," Anna says in a playful yet somewhat serious tone.

"Ok, ok," you submit. "But you still have to find Kristoff."

Anna shakes her head with a huge smile on her face. She heads up to the castle in search of Kristoff. Anna approaches one of the guards.

"Where is Kristoff?" She happily asks.

"Last I heard he was in his room, your majesty."

"Thanks!"

She walks to Kristoff's room and finds him sleeping on the bed. Anna giggles at this. She walks up to the bed and lays beside him. She snuggles right up against him and places her head on his chest. He starts to wake up a bit. He looks over to her and smiles.

"Hey Anna. How was your time with (Y/N)?"

"It was good," she says. "How was the meeting? Did you make it without me being here?"

Kristoff sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"The council really got on my back about our… problem. I… well…"

"Kristoff… sweety… what did you do?"

"I tasked some of our guards to… to go eliminate her."

"You're going to kill her?" Anna asks.

Kristoff sighs. "Anna, there isn't a choice. She's getting to close to Arendelle, and the death rate has gone up. I'm sorry, but we have to."

Anna stays silent and leans on Kristoff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walk out of the castle and into Arendelle. You aren't really sure what to do now. You could go back to sleep, but it's the middle of the day and you have to be awake for the dinner. Hunting is always an option. Last, but not least, there is the tavern. You shrug and make your way over to Arendelle's tavern.

You enter and find a seat at the bar. You ask for one drink, and one drink is what you get. You gulp down half of the glass before putting it down and looking around the room. You're happy that the tavern in Arendelle isn't a pisshole. There are a lot of taverns around the world that just have a bunch of idiots fighting each other. There are a bunch of idiots here, but thankfully the violence is at a minimum here.

One of the bar girls approaches you and grabs your mug. She has beautiful green hair that goes down to her waist. Her eyes match her hair, as they are green as well. Her skin is very pale, but is suits her. Her name is Gaia. She's been a friend of yours for years now. You met her when you got a job hunting food for the tavern. She was the one who you sold the meat to. You two got along and became friends. Other than Anna and Kristoff, she was your closest friend.

"Want a refill, hun?" She asks.

"Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do right now," you huff.

Gaia fills up your cup and places it in front of you. She leans in.

"So, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"What?" You chuckle.

She laughs with you. "I don't know. I heard it from one of the drunk sailors over there. But in all seriousness you seem sad."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just want to kill the time until my plans come to fruition." you say, taking another drink.

"Now that's something I've never heard you say. Don't you avoid your dad at all costs?"

"Yeah, usually. But we do spend a lot of time together on each other's birthdays. Today is his, but he left to go do… something. I'm not sure."

Gaia nods and looks around the room. She can see the place is filling up.

"Well, I have to get back to it. Come by after closing and we'll talk some more," she smiles.

"Maybe. I won't be here if my plan pans out for me."

"Ok, no problem. Just drop by after my work if you're free. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

You nod and raise your glass to her.

"Of course. I'll try and hunt something nice for you."

Gaia walks away and starts talking to some of the other customers. You watch her for a second before taking another drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain (L/N) enters the barracks and looks around. He sees all the men brave enough to fight for Arendelle. He smiles at that. These are his men. They're his responsibility. He walks up to a table with three men playing some cards.

"Anders, can I have a word with you?"

One of the men turn to face the Captain and nod.

He has a defined, yet calm face. He has shoulder length red hair that is pushed behind his ears and out of his face. His green eyes meet with the Captain's.

"Yes, sir?" He answers.

The Captain puts his hands on his sides and looks around to his men. He looks back to Anders.

"I want you to give all the men the night off. Tell them we're going on a hunt tomorrow."

"If I may ask – a hunt for what, sir?"

"We're going after the monster."

Anders is a little surprised but hides it decent enough.

"I'll make sure the men have an ample amount of time with their families. We both know that it is a dangerous task."

The Captain sighs. "I know, but let's not tell them that. We need to keep morale up."

"Of course. So, are you going to be spending time with your son before this?"

The Captain gives Anders a stern look.

"Yes, I will. He is planning a little surprise dinner for me."

"How is it a surprise if you know?" Anders asks.

"Yes, indeed how is it? He has to work on his skills to keep things a secret. However, I can give this day to him. It is my birthday and I won't push all the work he did aside."

Anders nods in understanding.

"If I may, sir… what is the problem you and your son have?"

"Anders, I advise you never to ask that question again."

"Y-yes sir."

The Captain walks out the door and looks towards the castle.

"It's a shame, (Y/N)… Even if it wasn't my birthday… I would have spent these hours with you," he whispers to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You make your way to the castle in order to prepare for the surprise dinner. The guards allow you into the dining area and start to set up the place. They have fancy plates, cutlery, and decorations for the table. You can smell the food being prepared. You smile and rubs your hands together in anticipation.

Kristoff and Anna walk into the room.

"Hey (Y/N), your dinner all ready?" Anna asks.

Kristoff takes a whiff of the air and smiles.

"I believe it is almost ready. It certainly smells like it," he chuckles.

"Hey, it's all thanks to you. I wouldn't be able to pull this off without you guys. I cannot cook like your cooks can."

Kristoff and Anna nods.

"Yeah, you aren't the best cook," they both say.

"Hey!"

The two of them laugh. You can't help but let out a chuckle. You look over to the door and notice the door open. Your father walks in and stares at the three of you. He bows his head to Kristoff and Anna. He then looks over at you with a blank face.

"Son."

"Father."

The two of you stare at each other for a moment. Kristoff and Anna know this is family time for the two of you so they decide to leave. You both bow as they exit and look back at each other.

"I got the castle cook to prepare us steak. I know it's your favourite," you tell him.

"That it is. I'm glad you can remember such simple things."

You recoil a bit and frown. You don't let your father see it, and you wipe it off your face.

You both take a seat at opposite ends of the table. Before you can say anything else the staff come in and places a table full of food in front of you both. The most prominent thing is a full steak. Enough for ten people. You smile and grab three whole slices. Your father regally grabs one and places it on his plate.

"You're really going to eat all that?" He remarks without looking at you.

"I… Well I wouldn't want to waste the food," you respond weakly.

"You could at least act a little more proper."

You sigh and cut a piece of steak for you. You place it in your mouth and smile at the taste. They really did a good job. You look up at to your father.

"It's really good. Do you like it?"

"It's very nice. The cooks are quite talented."

Your face shows that you're stumped. Your father is shutting down all of your attempts.

"So, how has your work been? Anything new?"

"It's been as it always has. You would know more if you'd simply join the guard."

"That's not for me, father. You know that," you argue.

"Then what is for you? Do you have a passion for anything? No, you just waste all your talents!" He says with a stern and loud voice.

You recoil a bit and sigh. You push your food around a little. He looks at you then quickly diverts his eyes. He takes another bite of his food in complete silence. He finishes his first steak and grabs another one. He fills his plate with vegetables and other sides. You haven't even finished your first.

Your father takes a quick look at you and sighs.

"What has been keeping you occupied?"

You are a little surprised at his question. You go to talk but accidently swallow some of your saliva. You cough and pat your chest. Your father shakes his head and takes another bite.

"I haven't been doing too much lately. The simple jobs I get here and there that keep me going."

"So you still haven't gotten a legitimate job? Haven't found a girl? Haven't taken up your duty as a man?"

You clench your teeth and look at your hands.

"Sometimes you have to enjoy life a little, father. You can't always be so focused on duty."

"Duty is what drives a man, and keeps him alive. Fun is not the way to live," he firmly states.

"But you can't live without entertainment! I need to experience things!"

You father's eyes widen a little but then change to anger.

"And your fun could get people killed! With your talent you could be helping all of Arendelle, but no! Instead you just want to have 'fun' and 'experience things'."

You slam your fist on the table and stand up.

"You know what? Forget it! I was hoping we could spend just a little time together, but no! You never once supported me on anything unless it was to be just like you, and you know what? I'm never going to be like you! You're just a stuck up bastard!"

You barge out the room. Your father stands up and stares at you as you leave. He lifts his arm a little but lets it sag. He sits back down and looks at his food.

"He's so much like you, Veronica. You'd be proud of him," he mumbles.

The Captain slams his fist on the table then rets his head in his hands. He stands up and walks out of the room with intention of following you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walk around the castle for ten minutes before finally finding the exit. You storm out of the castle and walk into town. You stand still for a moment and place your hands on your hips. You walk around in a small square before throwing your arms in the air and letting out a small scream.

You look at the ground and start walking around the city. You make your way to your house. You stare at the door before pushing it open and slamming the door behind you. You throw yourself on your bed and stare at the ceiling. Your mind spirals with hatred towards your oppressive father. You tighten your grip on the blankets then flip onto your side. You shake your head and flip over to your other side.

"What did I ever do to you? I bet you wish I wasn't born so mother could be alive."

Your father stands outside your door and hears your words. He sighs and walks away.

"That's not true… I just…" He tries to come up with the words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

"Alright men! Here's what we're dealing with!" Captain (L/N) shouts to his men. "The king is done having the good people of Arendelle being taken away by that monster hiding in the mountains! And when he has a problem, he calls upon the best. You are his royal knights, the highest ranking warriors in all of Arendelle! In all of the world! Now let's get this monster and save Arendelle!"

"Huzzah!" Thirty three men respond.

Captain (L/N) smiles and walks up Anders.

"Do you think we can beat it, sir?"

"I believe so," the Captain responds.

Anders nods and gets on his horse. The Captain gets on his own and sighs.

"We have to. As long as she lives then Arendelle is in danger… a danger I helped create."

The Captain mounts his horse and looks back into the town. He sees your house and sighs.

"Let's go men!" He shouts.

The soldiers hit their armour and trot out of Arendelle. All of the wives and children watch as their husbands and fathers leave. They wave goodbye. The Captain ignores this sentimental action. There isn't a point to take note of it in his case.

The commotion and noise wakes you up. You push off your bed and fall onto the floor. You slowly get yourself on your feet and stretch. Your mind pushes the events of last night to the front of your mind. You cringe a bit. You change your clothes and leave your house. You notice the guards leaving just as you walk out. You see your father leading them.

"Good," you snarl at his departure.

You turn away and walk towards the tavern. You enter it and approach the bar. You grab one of the drinks prepared for someone else and gulp it down. Gaia sees this and rushes over to you.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow it down, it's only morning."

You look at her. Her gentle stare causes you to calm down. You look at the mug and put it down.

"Are you okay?" Gaia softly asks.

"I'm… yeah, I'm fine. Do you have any work for me to do? Anything to keep me occupied?"

Gaia stares at you for a moment before sighing. She knows something is wrong with you, but she's known you long enough to know how stubborn you are.

"We could use some more meat, pelts, and firewood. If you could get any of those things then I would appreciate it."

You nod and quickly exit the building. Gaia watches you leave and sighs.

"You stubborn idiot," she whispers.

You walk to your house and walk in. You look around and find your bow and quiver. You fill the quiver up and attach it to your back. You wrap your bow around your back, making the string push against your body. You then leave your house and head towards the castle. If you're getting meat, pelts, and firewood then you'll need a little help.

You cross the bridge and make your way to the castle's stables. You find Sven happily staring at the sky.

"Hey Sven, how's it going big guy?"

Sven looks over to you and wears a big, happy grin. He rushes up to you and licks your cheek.

"It's good to see you too buddy," you chuckle, rubbing the side of his face. "Hey, would you like to come help me carry some wood? I need your strength."

He nods his head with great enthusiasm. You smile and walk him over to his sled. You hook him up and get into position on the sled.

"You ready Sven?"

He nods.

"Then let's go!"

Sven howls and starts running out of the castle and through Arendelle. You pass through the town and head to the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain (L/N) and his guards go through the beautiful forest outside of Arendelle. Their horses carry them over the terrain. They can see the snow start to fall around them. The Captain looks around and snarls. He brushes some snow off of his armour and continues on.

"So we're going after the monster up here?" A soldier asks another soldier.

"Yes, I believe so. I don't like it."

"I heard it freezes people."

"I heard that it will keep your body and eat it."

"I heard it will turn you into a frost monster, then use you in its army."

The soldiers continue to bicker amongst themselves. Captain (L/N) cringes under their complaining.

"Why don't you all shut up and focus on the job!" The Captain yells.

The soldiers stay silent for a moment before collapsing on themselves. The Captain ignores their response and looks forward. He looks into the sky and breathes out. He can somewhat see his breath. He knows they're getting close.

After almost an hour of horse riding, they enter the snowy wasteland.

"Stay alert men. We're entering its territory," Captain (L/N) warns.

The men get off their horses and start walking through the tundra. The snow begins picking up and laughter can be heard. It's a woman's voice.

All the soldiers pull out their swords and get into a circular position. The Captain steps out of the circle.

"Demon! I am Captain (L/N)! Show yourself, and submit to punishment for your crimes against Arendelle, and our queen!"

"Your… queen? You believe she is so innocent?" The voice asks.

"Silence! How dare you say anything about our queen!"

"I'll say something to your queen. A message. Your cold corpses," she laughs.

Pieces of ice appear from the ground and drives spikes through several of the soldiers. The ice expands into their bodies and completely freezes them, turning them into pure ice. The remaining soldiers spread out and keep their swords up. The frozen soldiers start moving in a very slow manner. They put their swords up and attempt to kill their friends.

The remaining soldiers easily block the attack and get away from their frozen comrades.

"Their dead, men! Don't hold back on them!" Captain (L/N) yells, slashing one of the frozen soldiers to pieces.

The soldiers quickly gain morale and fight their frozen allies. They aren't much of a threat, so they're dispatched quite easily.

The remaining soldiers gather and try and find out what to do. Captain (L/N) walks up to one of the frozen soldiers and attempts to find some sort of clue. He leans in and looks at him. The other soldiers keep an eye out for anything. Suddenly, they can feel small earthquakes. The Captain stand up and look around. The soldiers get into position and keep a 360 view of everything.

A huge ice monster pushes through the trees and yells at the soldiers. In shock, some of the soldiers don't move at all. The monster grabs two of the soldiers and throws them in his mouth. He crunches them in his ice teeth. Blood fills its face, turning the white snow to red. Captain (L/N) clenches his teeth in anger and tightens his grip on the sword.

"We can take it men! The demon can't have much more after this!"

Captain runs up to the monster and slices its leg. The monster howls and swings its arm to hit the Captain. The Captain takes the full force of the attack and is sent flying into a tree. He smashes into it hard and falls onto his stomach. The rest of the soldiers stand fast in an attempt to stop the monster. The keep it at bay, but aren't able to do any notable damage to it.

The Captain attempts to pick himself up, but fails on his first try. Gravity pulls him back down. He looks up to see his men being killed. The monster grabs one and rips him right in half. It throws the two halves at the soldiers. The Captain looks a little to the right and sees a small dagger. He clenches his teeth and starts moving. He gets to his knees and starts sprinting towards the monster. On his way he picks up the small dagger and his own sword. He grips them both tightly and jumps at the monster, stabbing it with both blades. He then starts climbing up the monster, using the blades as grips. He continues to stab the abomination until he reaches its face. The shoves the sword right between its eyes.

The monster howls and falls on its back. The Captain leaves his sword and simply rolls off of the twisted creation. He breathes in much of the icy air in order to recover from the battle he just endured. The remaining seven soldiers run to their captain's side.

"Captain! Are you okay? I can't believe you just did that!" One says in disbelief.

The Captain nods and raises his hand towards his allies. One soldier extends his hand and grabs the Captain's hand. He pulls him and smiles.

"Glad you're not out of the fight, Captain."

The Captain nods and grabs his sword.

"This isn't over yet. We still have to find the one causing all this," he declares.

He looks around to see his fallen comrades then gives a nod of respect. He tilts his head one way and they all start running.

"Good job Captain, you 'killed' one of my favourite pets. Do you feel proud?" The voice taunts.

Captain (L/N) refuses to respond to the taunts.

"Silent now, huh? Let's find something to make you scream."

Ice spikes suddenly appear out of the ground, attempting to get all the soldiers. One falls victim, as the spike goes right through his body and lifts him into the air. He is suspended on the spike. The Captain looks back and grinds his teeth. He looks down and notices ice start to form. He rolls to the side to avoid this spike. He pushes off the ground and moves back to avoid another one. He scrambles to his feet and looks for his men. They are actively trying not to get impaled.

He looks around to try and think of something, then sees someone in the distance. A pale, blonde haired woman. The Captain tightens his grip on his sword and rushes after her. One of the soldiers sees their captain running ahead.

"Come on men, the captain needs some help!"

The soldiers chase after the captain.

Captain (L/N) continues to chase after the woman. He enters a clearing and attempts to look around. The snow is much denser here then it was before. He keeps his sword ready, just in case. The snow suddenly clears to reveal the same woman as before. She is wearing a dark blue dress made of ice. Her hair is tied up in a somewhat spiked bun. She looks as devilish as he imagined.

"It's been a long time, Demon" he says, raising his sword.

"It has, Captain. Are you the reason why everyone calls me demon?" She laughs. "Seems my name is no longer proper. It really does hurt my feelings when people forget my name."

The other soldiers find their captain and take position with him.

"Oh no, are the big bad soldiers going to hurt me?" She feigns fear.

"Anders, go," Captain (L/N) whispers.

One solider rushes up to the woman and attacks. The Captain comes around from the side and slices at her head. The woman doesn't even more. Ice immediately forms to block both attacks. The two men are in slight shock at the defense she has put up. The ice wraps itself around the blades and causes them to shatter.

The woman lifts her hand and shoots out a mixture of snow and ice at the two men, causing them to fly away. The rest of the soldiers rush in to attack the woman. Every attack they throw is blocked by her ice. She laughs and throws her hand out towards one of the men. An ice spike extends out and goes right through the armour. The solider coughs up some blood and falls over dead.

The rest of the soldiers back off, but don't lose their agro. They attack some more, but all their attacks are stopped by the ice. The woman doesn't even move to block – the ice does it automatically. The woman throws her hand forward and creates a giant ice wall that hits two of the soldiers. She makes another wall behind them and pulls that towards her. The two walls completely crush the soldiers.

Captain (L/N) opens his eyes and shakes his head. He looks over to find Anders knocked out. The Captain gets up and looks over to his soldiers. He looks just in time to see the woman kill the remainder of them. He looks back to Anders then to the ground. His mind wanders to you, his child. He huffs and shakes his head.

Captain (L/N) crawls over to Anders and shakes him. Anders' eyes slowly open and looks to his captain.

"Anders, listen to me. You have to get back to Arendelle and tell them we failed. I'll hold her off so you can escape."

"What! But… but Captain," Anders stutters.

"I don't want to hear it, soldier. You get back to Arendelle and report to the king and queen," Captain (L/N) orders. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Bring a message to (Y/N) for me. Tell him that I'm sorry for the way I acted towards him. Tell him… tell him the reason I did it is because of his mother. He reminds me so much about her and her free spirit that… I just couldn't take it… I'm a fool. Please, tell him to remember what I taught him, and to respect the way I raise him, and to understand why I did it. Finally… tell him not to worry about me. I'm going to be with my wife once more."

"Captain…"

"Go, Anders. Go right now!" Captain (L/N) yells, pushing him away from the scene.

Ander looks back at the Captain before nodding and running away. The Captain stands up and faces the woman. She smiles and moves her hands to her side, taunting him. The Captain grabs one of his soldier's swords and rushes at the woman. He attempts to hit her but is stopped by a giant ice hands. The hand wraps itself around his wrist and breaks it.

He grunts in pain and drops the sword. The ice continues by picking him up into the air and spinning him around before slamming him on the ground. He coughs and tries to get back up. Another ice hand shoots out from under him. It squeezes him in its palm. The woman waves her hand and the ice hand positions him in front of her. He barely attempts to brake free.

"What's wrong Captain? Did you not expect me to survive being abandoned in the mountains? Did you not think your little decision wouldn't have any consequences?"

"It was the right call. You almost killed your sister."

"I never meant to! I loved my sister, and my family! But it seems they don't care for me in the slightest. I will get Anna when the time comes, but for now… I can punish you for making my parents abandon me."

"It was the right choice," the Captain smiles.

Anders looks behind him and sees the Captain in trouble. He has a giant urge to go help his mentor, but he remains to watch. The Captain manages to get one arm free and attempts to punch the woman. His fist connects with her face. Her head jerks to the side but quickly returns to face the Captain.

"That wasn't very nice, Captain. May I ask, do you have any children?" she taunts.

The Captain snarls at her.

"I take that as a yes."

The ice hand moves the Captain high in the air, then lets him fall. He falls for a few seconds before a spike bursts from the ground and goes through his stomach. Captain (L/N) slides down half the spike before stopping. Blood drips down the spike and into the snow. The woman brings her hand down, causing the ice hand to slam down on the spike. This pushes the Captain all the way to the bottom, splitting his body in two.

Anders covers his mouth and almost throws up. He looks back once more before running away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Sven finally make it to the forest. You dismount Sven and give him a carrot.

"I'm going to get a feel for the area. Stay here until I whistle for you, okay buddy?"

Sven nods and happily eats his carrot. He stops and smells you for a moment. He huffs at you and almost gives you a questioning look.

"No, Sven. I'm fine. Trust me."

You pet him a bit before walking away. You give your bow string a little tug to make sure it's still good. The bow snaps back and hits your chest. It stings a little bit.

You chuckle at that. You always find it easy to find peace in the forest. It was part of Alfred's teachings. That's one thing you'll always appreciate. It's especially helpful right now. He always said that animals can smell sadness, which makes them run away. You almost believe this, since Sven is so good at it.

You walk around for a few minutes before finding some animal tracks. They aren't wolf tracks, or even deer ones. You examine them for a moment. They seem like horse tracks. You stand up and look around. The tracks lead up into the mountains. You have a questioning look on your face. You are tempted to follow them until you hear something. You slowly take your bow off and grab and arrow.

You turn around to see a lone deer eating some grass. You're surprised it hasn't noticed you. You slowly load your bow and aim it at the deer. You take a deep breath and hold it. You shoot and kill it instantly. You breathe out and lower your bow. You walk up to the dead animal and kneel down beside it. You place your hand on its side and close your eyes.

You wait a few moments before opening your eyes and pulling out the arrow. You whistle for Sven. He comes a few seconds later. You pick up the corpse and place it in the back of the sled.

"Alright, I'll need a few more. But… there are these tracks. Sven, want to go see whose they are?"

Sven nods. You smile and find the tracks once more.

"Come on Sven!"

Sven follows you as you follow the tracks. They lead up to the snow and beyond. You stare up for a moment then sigh. Going into the mountains may not be the best idea, and who knows what these people were doing up there.

Sven knocks your head to grab your attention.

"Hey," you say, rubbing your head. "What was tha-"

You turn around to face Sven and see something behind him. The eyes and growls of wolves are evident. You slowly walk over to Sven and untie the sled from him.

"Sven, get ready to run."

He huffs in understanding.

You get on his back and tap his back. He starts running. The wolves give chase. Thankfully some of the wolves go for the dead deer, but a significant amount chase after you both. You look back and widen your eyes in worry.

"Don't stop moving Sven! Go into the tundra!"

You grab an arrow and load up your bow. You take aim and shoot one. You miss. You continue to shoot arrows at the wolves to try and keep them away. They are getting closer, trying to take bites at Sven. You see this and try to think of something.

By this time, Sven has gone deep into the winter storm. This makes shooting arrows very unreliable. Suddenly the wolves stop giving chase and start whining. Sven rushes far away from them.

"Sven, we've lost them. You can stop."

Sven stops and breathes heavily.

You dismount him and rub his head.

"You did good buddy. You really saved me back there."

Sven smiles and licks you. You smile and notice something else in the storm. You pass by Sven and look around for whatever you saw. Sven takes a few steps away from you just to move a little.

You don't see anything at eye level, but you notice something lower than you. You move your head down to see a small creature. It looks like a tiny snow man without a nose. It opens its stick arms and smiles at you.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hearts!"

"Oh, that's… wait, warm what?"

The small snowman suddenly changes. His eyes go pure black. His mouth fills with deadly teeth. His little stick arms become fatally sharp. You recoil a bit at the change. The small snowman jumps at you, attempting to grab you. You franticly move out of the way, but not fast enough to dodge the snowman's claws. They leave a gash in your stomach. You feel the pain and throw your hand on the wound. The blood drips past your hand and onto the snow.

"Arrhhh," you scream.

Sven quickly turns around and sees you hurt. He howls and rushes towards you. The small snowman turns around and opens his claws for Sven. You ignore your wound and pull out one of your arrows. You throw it at the snowman, but it does nothing.

The snowman turns around and comes at you again.

"Whoa, no!" You yell, executing a hammer fist at the snowman's head.

The head flies off the snow man and rolls across the ground. The body of the snowman runs over to it and places the head back on.

Sven gets beside you and growls at the thing. It turns to you and rushes at you. You back up and try to think of something to do. Sven tries to attack the snowman, but it attacks him. Sven gets a giant cut on his side. He howls in pain.

"Sven!" You scream. "Sven, go! Tell Kristoff and Anna about this!"

Sven turns to you with a sad face. You rip off your sleeve and wrap it around Sven's wound. It isn't much, but Sven should be able to reach Arendelle now.

"Sven, you need to get back. Go! I'll be there soon!"

Sven stares at you for a moment before running away.

You turn towards the snowman and try to think of what to do. You keep backing away from it as it comes towards you. As you back up until you slip a little bit. You look back to see the cliff. You get an idea. The little monster jumps at you once more. You jump to the side, causing the snowman to jump off the edge. You hear it scream all the way to the bottom. You're breathing heavily at the encounter. You can't believe what you just saw. You look down at your stomach and the wound you have.

"I have to… I have to find some way to bandage this up," you tell yourself.

You keep one arm on the wound and start walking. Before you can get anywhere you start to hear the sound of wolves. You see them appear from the blizzard. You sigh and pull out one of your arrows. You know you can't take these wolves, especially in your current state. One jumps at you and tries to claw your face. You dodge the wolf and stumble onto your knees. Another one jumps at you. You push the arrow into its neck and toss it aside. This doesn't kill it, however.

"Damn it… I'm… I can't… I…" You mumble before falling unconscious.

The wolves surround your body and get ready to feast. The area suddenly becomes clear of all snow. A blonde haired woman stands not too far away from you. The wolves see her and run away. She walks up to you and flips you onto your back. She looks at you and remembers the Captain.

"You look a lot like him. A son, maybe? Handsome too," she giggles. "Oh, you were the same man standing with Anna earlier today too. Oh, how the stars align."

She kneels down and looks at your wound.

"Seems you fought off Olaf; that's quite a feat."

The woman places her hands on the wound and freezes it over. She then waves her hand, causing the snow to appear for a few seconds. The snow clears and you two are gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Hours Later

Kristoff and Anna finish a meeting with the council and exit the room.

"Well, at least that one wasn't depressing," Kristoff chuckles.

"I never thought I'd see the day where YOU were happy to discuss trade routes," Anna points out.

"Yeah, that's true. But I'll take what I can get these days."

The two walk through the halls and encounter one of the cooks.

"My King, my Queen, I understand that people may be your friends but making us cook so much food and letting it sit there leaves a knot in my stomach."

Kristoff and Anna raise their brow.

"What are you talking about?" They both ask.

"You had two guests eat dinner yesterday, no? Well they barely ate any of the food we cooked. We simply can't take that the quality food I served was wasted."

"Oh, well I can assure you it won't happen again," Anna nods.

The cook bows and leaves.

Anna looks at Kristoff.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a big night for (Y/N)? Why would he and his father barely eat anything? I hope nothing bad happened."

Before Kristoff can respond a guard hastily approaches them.

"My king, my queen, you must follow me!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Kristoff asks.

"One of our soldiers, Anders, returned from his mission. He's badly wounded."

Kristoff thinks for a moment. Anders was one of the Captain's most trusted soldiers. He no doubt was on the mission to hunt the monster. If he's back, then where are the rest of the soldiers?

"Ok, lead us to him," Kristoff orders.

The guard leads Kristoff and Anna to the doctor's quarters. Anders has bandages on his head and across his upper body. He looks over and sees the king and queen. He lowers his head in disappointment.

"Anders! Are you okay? Where's the rest of the soldiers?" Kristoff asks.

"The- they're dead, sir. All of them. I'm all that's left."

Both Anna and Kristoff look at each other then back at Anders.

"Is… is Captain (L/N) dead?" Anna asks.

Anders tightens his eyes and nods. Anna covers her eyes for a moment and walks over to the window.

"Oh (Y/N)…" She whispers.

Kristoff stays silent and looks at Anders.

"Is she still alive?"

Anders nods.

"She tore us apart, sir. If I may speak freely; if she attacks Arendelle I don't think we could beat her."

Anna looks back at Kristoff and Anders. She can't even begin to imagine your reaction when you find out that your father has been killed. Maybe she should tell you the truth about her. Maybe telling you exactly who killed your father could calm you down. She knows you don't believe in monsters.

"Well, what should we do?" Anna asks.

Kristoff looks at her then sighs. He truly has no idea what to do. There is only one thing he can think of.

"We… we should let (Y/N) know. He'll no doubt want to know of his father's death."

Anna and Anders stay silent. Anders take in a deep breath and stands up.

"I'm coming with you. I have to tell him his father's last words."

Both Anna and Kristoff nod.

The three of them leave the castle and enter the town. They approach your house and knock on the door. They wait a few moments.

"(Y/N)? Are you still sleeping?" Kristoff laughs.

There is no response.

Kristoff pushes the door open and looks around your house. You aren't there. He sighs and leaves the house, approaching Anna and Anders.

"He's not home."

"Maybe he's at the tavern? He is friends with Gaia."

Kristoff nods and sets off to find him.

The three enter the tavern and look around for Gaia. She's easy to find due to her green hair. It's very unique. Gaia sees them and smiles. She approaches them.

"Hey, guys. I mean, my majesties," she bows a little.

"No need for that Gaia. Listen, have you seen (Y/N)?" Anna asks.

"A few hours ago, yes. To be honest I'm a little worried. He's never taken so long to hunt."

Anna's face fills with gloom. Gaia sees this.

"Why, what's wrong?" Gaia worries.

"His father was killed," Kristoff bluntly reveals.

"Oh… Well… my goodness. If you are looking for him then he should be In the forest, somewhere. That's where I would start looking."

"Can you help? More eyes would make it easier," Anna suggests.

Gaia tightens up a bit.

"No, that's… I'm…" She takes in a breath and releases. "I'm not good in forests. Bad experiences, you know?"

Kristoff and Anna nod then look out the door.

"We should go find him before it gets too dark," Anders advises.

"I agree. Let's get moving," Kristoff states.

The three rush out of the tavern and towards the exit. They get close to leaving when they see something coming towards Arendelle. Kristoff's eyes widen.

"Sven!"

Kristoff rushes to Sven and a mystery man walking with him.

Kristoff approaches the two and pets Sven,

"What were you doing out there? Oh, Sven! What happened?" Kristoff frantically asks, pointing at Sven's treated wound.

The man beside Sven moves towards the king.

"I found him wandering through the forest. He had was weak. The only thing he had was this sleeve. It was covering his wound. I treated him to the best of my ability."

"I'm indebted to you. Anything you want, I'll get you. Within reason, of course."

Anna and Anders join up with Kristoff. Anna looks at the sleeve and grabs it. She looks at it for a moment and remembers where she's seen it before.

"Kristoff, this is (Y/N)'s. I gave it to him as a birthday present!"

Kristoff looks at it for a moment.

"I didn't see anyone else with your animal, sir," the man states.

Kristoff turns to Sven and pets him.

"Sven, where is (Y/N)?"

Sven grunts and lets out a few more noises. Kristoff backs up a bit and throws his hands in the air.

"Kristoff! What's wrong?" Anna asks, rushing to his side.

"(Y/N)… he's in the mountains. He's hurt. Sven said a small snowman attacked them and cut both himself and (Y/N) pretty deep."

Anders snickers.

"Like father like son. The Captain sends me away, (Y/N) sends Sven away… It must run in the family."

Kristoff and Anna look up into the mountains. They are truly worried for you now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You start to open your eyes. You're actually surprised that your eyes are opening. You thought you were going to die. You look around and scan your surroundings. You seem to be in a small cabin. There looks to be only one room. You turn your head to see a woman by a fire. Her hair is blonde and goes down before her waist. She seems to be in some heavy clothes. You only assume this because of the heavy snow. She seems to be cooking something, but you aren't sure.

You move your body and feel a jolt of pain coming from your stomach. You move the blankets to see something that surprises you. There is no wound anymore. The pain is obviously still there, but no wound showing where it could be.

"What the..?" You mumble.

"Ah, you're awake? Good, I was getting worried," the woman states.

You look over at her. She's turned to face you. You're quite surprised at how she looks. She's beautiful. She has blue eyes and pale skin. There are light freckles on her face, but not much. In some ways, she almost reminds you of Anna. Almost.

"Oh, well I think it's good that I woke up. That's just me though," you say, getting out of the bed. "And I assume I have you to thank for that?"

She nods.

"Well, thank you. You saved my life."

"It's okay. I'm happy to have saved someone. I don't get many visitors up here," she smiles.

"Up here? You live up in the snowy mountains?" You ask.

"Yes, it's nice up here. I like the peace and quiet of the mountains," she smiles.

"That makes sense. I kind of know what you mean."

"How so?"

"Well, when I hunt I kind of blend into nature. It's something I can't do in Arendelle. I assume the mountains would be a good place, if it wasn't so cold," you chuckle.

The woman giggles.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name," you say.

"Oh, my name? I haven't been asked that in a long time. My name is Elsa," she reveals.

"Well, Elsa, I once again thank you for saving me. My name is (Y/N)."

"Well, (Y/N)," she says, copying you," May I ask how you got that gash? It didn't seem like something you get from a sword."

You look down and rub your stomach.

"You won't believe me, but some demented snowman did it to me."

"A demented snowman? I've never seen anything like that up here before," Elsa responds.

"Well, there was one. I had to throw it off a cliff to get it away from me."

"Well, how brave of you," she compliments.

Your cheeks go a little red at the fact that this beautiful woman just complimented you.

"Oh, well… thanks. It wasn't anything, really. I just, ah… did what anyone would do."

"That doesn't sound like it," she smiles. "It sounds like normal people wouldn't have survived it."

You shrug. "Maybe. I don't really know. I thought I was always just 'normal people'."

"You don't seem like a normal person to me. From what you've told me, you seem very unique," she winks.

You once again go red. You rub the back of your head and chuckle. She puts her hand over her mouth and giggles. She looks very cute when she giggles. Elsa goes over to a pot and grabs some bowls. She dips them into the pot and pulls them out. She grabs two spoons and places them in each bowl.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

"Well, I've never been known to turn down food."

She hands you the bowl and you dig in.

"Wow, this is actually really good!"

"Oh, thank you," she blushes.

You both finish your soup in peace. You gulp it down quickly, making Elsa laugh at you.

"What?" You smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all. How about you stay here while I get some more firewood."

"Do you need some help? That's the least I could do," you offer."

"No, no. You're still recovering. I can do it, don't worry."

Elsa leaves the small shack and turns around to face it. It's a small shack with wood on the inside and ice on the outside. She waves her hand and brushes away the storm behind the shack. It reveals a grand ice castle on the edge of the mountain, and hundreds of monstrous snowmen surrounding it. She flicks her wrist and the simple garments she was wearing fly off her body and are replaced with a dress made of ice. She looks at her castle and sees a small snowman rushing up to her.

"Olaf, what would you like?" Elsa asks with a darker voice.

"I would like a warm heart, but I guess I can't have his anymore."

"No, Olaf, you can't. You make sure to tell everyone that he is off limits. If he is going to be killed then it will be by my hands. If any harm comes to him from any of you, I will personally punish the one who did it," Elsa threatens.

Olaf pouts and gets right beside Elsa.

"So what makes him so special?"

"He has connections. Not only does he know my sister," she hisses the word sister. "But he is also the Captain's son. Not only can I punish Anna, I can punish him too. He's my in."

Olaf looks at his feet then back to Elsa. Elsa stares at her castle for a moment, before waving her hand and covering it in snow once more.

She walks over to a tree and uses an ice spike to cut it down. She proceeds to slice it up using the same spike. She does have to come back with the firewood, after all. Elsa uses her powers to bring the ice right beside the door to the cabin. She brings the commoner clothes she used before back and places the on herself once more. She makes sure she looks the exact same before bringing some of the firewood inside.

You are sitting by the fire, making sure it doesn't die. You look over to Elsa and smile.

"Hey, Elsa. What took you so long? Is the wood far?"

"No, it's just dangerous nowadays. Bandits are a frequent thing in these hills," she smiles, placing the firewood beside the fireplace.

"Bandits? I knew it!" You yell.

Elsa recoils a bit then giggles.

"What is it that you knew?"

"Oh, well people in Arendelle always thought that there was some monster up here. Well, I guess there was that little snowman thing, but bandits seem the most likely."

Elsa gives some wood to you so you can place it in the fire. You aren't sure why she doesn't want to do it herself, but you aren't going to question her. She did save you, after all.

"I'm surprised the guards never came up here to deal with it," Elsa explains.

"Hm… maybe I can help out a bit. It'll show my father a thing about duty," you whisper the last part.

"You? Do you think you could take them out? I would be very grateful if you could," Elsa winks.

You blush a bit and rub the back of your head. You quickly open your eyes when you remember something.

"Hey, did you happen to grab my bow and quiver too? That would probably help."

Elsa looks around her house and smiles. She walks over to the corner and grabs your bow and quiver. Luckily it still has all the arrows too. She picks them up and hands them to you.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous," she mentions.

"I think I should be okay with these. Luckily my dad taught me a few things. Guess that's one thing I couldn't disappoint him with," you say, voice hinting sorrow.

Elsa walks beside you and puts her hand on your shoulder. You look over at her and smile.

"He sounds like a wonderful man."

You let out a small chuckle.

"Am I wrong?" She asks.

You shrug.

"Lead me to these bandits and I'll tell you all about it. I might as well."

Elsa nods and leads you out the door. You both exit and start walking; Elsa being ahead of you. She makes sure it doesn't get too cold around the two of you. You aren't immune to the cold like she is, and you're not wearing any heavy clothing.

The two of you walk through the forest as you tell her about your father. You explain that he was your only parent when you were younger, and that your mother died when she birthed you. Your father always wanted you to be exactly like him, but you refused to be. You wanted to have fun and experience the world. You told her all about the arguments and hatred you had for each other, but also the respect you gave each other twice every year.

Finally, you get to what happened last night. The night where you couldn't take it anymore. You yelled at him and stormed out. Maybe you over reacted, but it was something you had to say. You hated the fact that he was so hell bent on controlling your life. It killed you.

Elsa quietly listens to your story. She has her hands behind her and smiles at your entire story. You finish and look over at her.

"Well, that's my sob story," you fake a laugh. "What about you? What are you doing out in the mountains?"

Elsa looks out at the snow and thinks.

"When I was younger my parents didn't like me very much. I wasn't normal in their eyes. I know exactly how you feel, (Y/N). When I came to a certain age they… they left me in the mountains. They thought I wasn't good enough for them."

"Elsa… I'm sorry. I didn't know," you say, placing your hand on her shoulder.

She looks at you and smiles.

"Seems we know what it's like to not get the approval of our parents."

"Yeah… seems like we do…"

You both stare at each other for a moment. You start blushing and look away quickly.

"Are we… um… are we almost there?" You say, rubbing the back of your head.

Elsa giggles. "We're almost there. If you're using a bow then maybe you should take position in the trees or something."

You look at her and smile.

"Good thinking. You said their camp was just up here?"

Elsa nods. She looks over to a tree and points at it.

"You could take position there, maybe?"

You nod and run up to the tree. You grab one of the branches and attempt to pull yourself up. While you do this, Elsa waves her hands around and raises some men from the ground. She brings back the same soldiers that she killed. She summons some of them to gather round one area, while she summons others – including your father – a little bit away.

You climb the tree and look through the snow. You find a group of seven men gathered around something. If Elsa is right, that should be the bandits. You ready your bow and take out an arrow. You ready your arrow and focus. Judging from where they are and how the wind is blowing you aim appropriately.

You take in a breath and fire. The arrow gets brushed away by the wind. It flies around and goes right into one their heads. Elsa smiles and keeps her hands ready to help you with the wind. The other men start looking around for their attacker. You ready another arrow and fire. It hits one of them dead on. You ready up and hit one more. Before you can prepare for another shot the wind shakes the branch you're on. It breaks, causing you to fall to the ground.

Elsa doesn't want you to die just yet, but she won't make it look like they aren't trying to kill you. One of them notices you and rushes you with their sword. It's hard to see the man's face because of the snow. You place your bow in between yourself and the sword. The sword cuts through the bow but doesn't hit you. You cringe at the loss of your bow but that isn't the focus right now.

You grab one of the arrows and stab it into your attacker's neck. You stand up and look around. You can see small outlines of the remaining men, but something catches your attention. Five more men come in from the side.

"More of them? Works for me."

You take out another arrow and flip it around so the arrow faces the ground. You sneak up on the man to at the back of the new group. You jam the arrow in his neck. You quietly lie him on the ground and look around. You are surprised to see there are a few less people than you remember. You shrug and walk up closer. One of the men somehow heard you and throws his fist right in your face.

You stumble back and hold your jaw. You look up and see another fist. You raise your arm to push it away from your body. You proceed to grab the back of the man's neck and punch him repeatedly. The snow begins blowing harshly, causing you to be separated from the man. He doesn't seem to be affected and proceeds to punch you twice in the gut, then once in the face.

You fall on your back, a little dazed. You see the man pull out a sword. He jabs it towards you, but you roll out of the way. You grab one of your arrows and jam it into his back. You take it out and jab it one more time into his neck. The man falls on his stomach, dead. The rest of the figures scatter and run away. You raise a brow at this action.

Elsa smiles and waves her hand. The harsh tundra settles down and vastly increases visibility. You look down at the man you just killed. He has oddly familiar armour and hair. You push him on to his back with your foot. Your father's dead face is revealed and starts staring at you. Your eyes widen. Your heart skips a beat. You slowly move back.

"D-dad..? But… I… I didn't mean to… you didn't say anything… no, dad," you whimper, falling to your knees.

Elsa comes running to you. She gets down beside you and looks at the man.

"(Y/N), what's wrong. This doesn't look like one of the bandits. He's different from the other men."

"This… Elsa this is my father," you inform.

Elsa feigns surprise.

"What? How? Arendelle guards never come up here! This must be some mistake!"

"There's no mistake… Elsa… I killed him…" You get on your feet and take a few steps away.

Elsa follows you and places her hand on your shoulder.

"I… I can't go back to Arendelle now… I killed someone… I'll be put on trial!"

Elsa turns you towards her and gives you a hug.

"No! Don't worry, you can stay with me for now. We'll figure this out."

You hug her back. She goes to your side and leads you towards her cabin. You hold her hand tight. She's cold. That's probably just because of the temperature. She brings you through the tundra without a word. You both reach her cabin. She brings you inside and leads you by the fire.

You sit down and stay to yourself. Elsa stares at you and starts to feel conflicted. Her plan went perfectly but she genuinely feels bad for you. It's something she hasn't felt in a long time. The last time she felt bad for someone is when she first hit Anna with ice. That was over eighteen years ago. She doesn't regret doing this, however. She's happy about it. Her plan is going marvelously. But she still feels something for you.

She kneels down beside you and places her hand on your shoulder once more.

"I'm sorry (Y/N). I can't imagine how this may feel."

You turn to her then back at the fire.

"Thank you Elsa. You know, until I realized I killed my dad that was the most fun I've had in years. I have you to thank for that. You seem to bring out the fun in me," you snicker.

Elsa smiles and sits beside you. She grabs nearby blanket and puts it over the two of you. You gratefully accept the blanket. You both stare into the fire, trying to cope with what has happened. You know you and your father weren't close, but he was still your father. Even though you were mad at him… he was still your father. You struck him down. You didn't know. How were you suppose to stop something you had no control over? Sometimes things just come over you. At that point, you had an intention to protect and to kill. You weren't completely in control at that moment. Sometimes your body just acts on its own.

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, but I can say one thing for certain," Elsa states.

You look over at her. Her eyes are filled with passion. Conviction.

"You aren't a bad man, (Y/N). Not in any way. Bad things just happen to people, good or bad. It's how you cope with it that matters."

You keep staring at her. Her eyes are powerful. Her lips are almost sparkling. You let out a small smirk for a second. Elsa looks at you and smiles. She places her hand behind your neck and brings you in a little closer.

"You're different, (Y/N). You can do anything," she whispers.

You hastily move your hands to her cheeks. She moves in to you and starts passionately kissing you. You keep your hands on her cheek then move them around her waist. She wraps her arms completely around your neck to deepen the kiss. You continue to passionately kiss each other for minutes on end. Elsa smiles and opens her eyes. She breathes some ice into your body. It doesn't hurt you. It doesn't even make you feel anything. You only notice the cool mint smell.

You pick her up and push her against the wall. She wraps her legs around you to keep you feeling strong. She takes you over and starts kissing you all over your face. Your cheeks, you neck, you nose. Everything. She looks down at your shirt and removes it. You feel her cool hands all over your body. She pushes against you a bit, just to add some fun. She lets her legs down and starts pushing you towards the single bed.

She forces you onto it. Your lips haven't disconnected once. You move your hands under her shirt and slide it off of her. She doesn't resist. You move your hands all around her cold, slender body. It feels nice. She feels smooth and beautiful. You've never felt like this about someone, yet you aren't sure what makes you feel for Elsa. You just do. Sometimes things just come over you. At this point, all you want to do is love this woman. To feel good. You aren't completely in control at this moment. Your body is just acting on its own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff and Anna attend a meeting with the council. The room is full of people, and they are all bickering. The reveal that their best guards were just killed is serious news. They have no defense anymore. It's basically confirmed that she can destroy Arendelle with little resistance.

Anna awkwardly sits in her chair. She can't find any position that will let her calm down a bit. Her mind is flooded with worry for her kingdom and her friend. You've been gone for far too long. Even if you were injured you should have been back by now. Anna keeps tapping her chair with each finger. Kristoff looks over and feels her uneasiness. He isn't doing so hot either, but he knows Anna is doing much worse. Her hands are sweaty. She can't focus on anything.

Kristoff leans in to Anna's ear.

"Anna, you can go lay down if you want to. I can handle this."

"I don't want to lay down, Kristoff. I want to find my friend," she says with conviction.

Kristoff smiles. If there's one thing Anna is, it's persistent. And caring. And loud. The list could go on, really.

Kristoff smirks and kisses Anna's forehead.

"I know you do, and maybe that's just what we'll have to do."

Anna pauses for a moment and looks over at Kristoff, who is smiling. Kristoff stands up and clears his throat, gathering the attention of the council.

"You can all dispute all you want, but Anna and I need to do something. We're getting our friend, no matter what."

Anna smiles and squeezes his hand. The council start yelling over each other.

"No, Kristoff. I'll do this myself. Someone needs to stay here and take care of Arendelle," Anna counters.

"What? Anna I'm not letting you go up there alone!" Kristoff argues.

Anna places her hand on Kristoff's cheek.

"Kristoff, it's my sister and my best friend. This is something I have to do. How about I take Sven with me to keep me company?"

Kristoff stares at Anna for a moment. He desperately tries to think of something to say that will make Anna stay. But he sees something in her eye. She has that look. It's the look Kristoff fell in love with. Anna isn't going to back down when her friend is on the line. Kristoff sighs.

"Alright Anna… alright. But you promise to come back. Promise."

"I promise," she smirks, giving him a kiss.

Anna walks out of the room and towards the stables. She finds Sven all patched up and ready to go.

"Are you feeling better, Sven?" Anna softly asks.

Sven looks at her and nods a bit.

"Do you think you can help me find (Y/N)?"

Sven fills up with energy and jumps towards Anna. He lets his tongue hang out. Anna giggles at his action.

"I suppose that's a yes then? Alright, let's go find him."

Anna mounts Sven and begins heads off. It's still the middle of the day, so Anna should have plenty of time to find you. She has to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You open your eyes a bit to find yourself in a bed. You feel a cool presence beside you. Your skin has little goose bumps from it. You remember what happened and smile. It's weird. As little as you know this girl, there isn't anyone else who makes you feel so alive. It's like what Adgar used to tell you. Your father always said that your mother made her feel so alive. Of course, this is completely different. For one, you aren't remotely the same as your father. His "alive" and yours are very different.

You turn your head to see beautiful, if a little messy, platinum blonde hair beside you. You move your naked body closer to hers and start kissing the back of her neck. She starts moving a bit and adopts a smile.

"Well, aren't you spritely," she giggles.

"Only for you."

She backs up into you and places her hand on your cheek. She looks up at you and kisses you.

"Well aren't I just one lucky girl."

You chuckle. Elsa pushes the blankets off you both and gets out of bed. She walks over to her clothes and starts putting them on. You hop out of bed and grab your own clothes which are scattered all over the floor. Elsa looks at you and giggles a bit.

"What?" You ask with a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you can… be attentive for so long in the cold."

You stare at her for a second then realize what she means. You do a fake laugh as you get into your pants. Elsa laughs at her joke. She puts all her clothes on then heads for the door. You get your shirt on and notice where she is going.

"Elsa, what're you doing?"

"Nothing. I just have a little surprise I want to get ready for you. I'll be back soon, don't worry. If you do go outside, try not to wonder too far. You don't know the area like I do. I wouldn't want you to get lost," she winks.

You nod your head and walk over to the fire. There is still some soup leftover, so you decide to heat that up for yourself. Elsa looks back at you and smiles to herself. She leaves the hut and walks towards her castle. She wipes away the snowstorm and approaches her castle. Little Olaf rushes up to her.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?"

Elsa raises her brow at his question.

"It is not your place to question me. I can do what I wish. Besides, there is much more I can get from this one. He can get me to Anna with ease."

Olaf looks at his wooden fingers and counts them.

"But… all the other times you used someone you never let them get so close. You never let them touch you the way he did. You never giggled like you did."

Elsa looks at Olaf with a dastardly stare.

"And what is it to you?" She asks, waving her hands towards him.

Both Olaf's arms fall into the snow. He looks at himself with fear.

"I would be careful when talking to me. I have not changed my course in the slightest. Anna, and Arendelle, will fall before me. Now get out of my way. I have something to make."

Elsa pushes Olaf out of the way and walks into her castle. Olaf attempts to get up, but doesn't. He lays in the snow until the flurry covers the entire area.

You finish your bowl of soup and lie on the ground. You start laughing at the amazing experience that you just had. Elsa is truly something else. Maybe you've finally found your place. It's away from the city where you will be jailed for killing your father. It's away from everyone. Not only that, but Elsa gives you the rush you always wanted. It may be a simple life in this cabin, but as long as you're entertained then you don't care.

You lift yourself up and look towards the door.

"Well, she did say I shouldn't go far… but I could go for a little time outside. What's the worst that could happen?"

You roll onto your feet then head towards the door. You open it and walk out the door. You take a few steps away from the cabin then look around.

"Where did she go, anyway? She probably isn't that far."

You stretch your arms and look around. Something strikes you as odd. You aren't really feeling the cold. You did last time you went out, but not now. You shrug and continue to walk. It must be from all the time you've spent in the cold recently. You place your hands in your pockets and start walking around aimlessly. The wind makes your clothes and hair go all over the place. You have to brush your face off every once in a while.

You must be walking around for almost an hour before the thought even crosses your mind.

"I… am not lost. I know where I'm going. Pshh, I don't get lost," you say, looking around.

"I'm going this way… no… no… this way… no…" You state, walking around in a small circle.

"(Y/N)!" A voice calls out.

You look around with confusion. You don't know whether you actually heard someone or if you're just going crazy.

"(Y/N)!" You hear once more.

You look around some more to find the source of the voice. It sounds familiar, but you aren't sure who it is. It is female, no doubt about that.

"Hello?" You call out.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" The voice yells.

You hear tracks coming closer to you, as well as the voice getting louder. You know who that is. It's Anna. You back up a bit and start running. You can't face Anna. She's going to have to punish you for your crime, and you don't want her to go through that. You start running away from the voice. Despite your effort, the voice continues to get closer. You trek through the snow and realize that just leaves tracks.

Before long you run into someone. You fall on your butt and rub your head. You look up to see a blonde haired woman.

"(Y/N? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I, uh… I definitely did not get lost."

Elsa chuckles and offers a hand. She then hears the voice calling for you. Elsa lets out a small smirk.

Elsa pulls you up and looks into the blizzard. Sven and Anna crash through the snow and sees you.

"(Y/N)! You're okay!" She says, getting off Sven and hugging you. "We were so scared. After we heard about your dad we-"

You push away from Anna and give a frightened stare. You look to Elsa but she is no longer there.

"You… you know about my father?" You ask, looking back at her.

Anna is confused at your expression. She wasn't expecting fear.

"Yes, of course. I'm surprised you do."

You clench your teeth. You can't believe she's being so… condescending. Anna can see your change in expression.

"(Y/N), what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

"You know why! How could you be so uncaring if you know? What, are you hear to arrest me? Put me in the dungeon for the rest of my life?"

"(Y/N), what are you talking about? Why would I arrest you?" She asks.

You calm down a little bit at her words.

"You… you don't know? But you have to. There's no way you couldn't. You know he's dead."

Anna and Sven walk closer to you. Sven licks you cheek, causing you to laugh a little.

"(Y/N)… what do you think happened to your father?"

"What? I know what happened! I killed him! I… didn't mean to… but I did…"

"What?" Anna exclaims. "(Y/N), you didn't kill your father, it wa-"

"(Y/N)!" You hear a voice call.

You turn around to see Elsa running away from some men. She seems to have something wrapped around her as well, but you can't see it clearly due to the storm. Anna looks over at the woman. She can't see her easily, but she starts to have a bad feeling.

"Elsa!" You yell, running towards her.

"(Y/N)! Wait," Anna calls, chasing you.

Elsa runs from the men then trips. You try to get close but you're too far away. The storm starts to pick up, preventing your progress. You hear noises come from both Anna and Elsa, but you can't do anything. After a moment the storm finally clears up. You look around and see both Elsa and Anna In trouble. Bandits are about to kill them both.

"(Y/N)! Help!" Anna yells.

"Help me!" Elsa screams.

You look between the two, trying to figure out who to save. You don't have enough time for both. You look over at Elsa and see a small bow. It seems like it's made out of ice. Your quiver with some arrows are in it too. You smile and tighten your body up.

You run towards Elsa. Anna sees this and almost dies on the inside. She stops running and gets knocked to the ground. You run over to Elsa and punch the bandit away from her. You look at his face and see he is almost completely pale. It's like he has no body heat whatsoever. You ignore that and reach for the nearby bow and quiver. You pick up the bow and it just fits. Even though it's ice, you just connect with it. You grab your quiver and throw it on your back. You grab one arrow and quickly shoot it at the man attacking Anna. Elsa sees this and pouts a little.

Another man comes towards you and Elsa. You spin around and shoot an arrow right through his eyes. You hastily grab another arrow and turn back towards Anna. You get on one knee and take a moment to aim. The man tries to bring his club down on Anna, but you stop him with your arrow. It doesn't kill him, however. You look back and check if Elsa is safe. Nobody is around her anymore, so she's good. You reach for another arrow but your hand just grasps air. You look back and see a distinct lack of arrows in your quiver. You clench your fist and look back towards Anna. You start running towards her and place your bow in one hand. You throw the bow at the man, making him stumble. You then pull out the arrow he already has stuck in him and jab him a couple more times.

He falls to the ground, and so do you. You breathe heavy at the encounter you just had. You've never had to kill this many people before in your entire life. Animals, yes. Humans, no. You look around to see the two girls walking towards you. You lift yourself onto your feet and look at the two of them. Both Elsa and Anna extend their hand for you. They both look at each other and start a stare down. Elsa is smirking while Anna is staying serious.

You question this and shrug. You grab both their hands and pull yourself up.

"So (Y/N)… who is this?" Anna asks, being snarky

You brush some snow off of you and look at Anna. Elsa slides under your arm and gets close to you.

"This is Elsa. She saved me when I almost got killed."

Anna stares at Elsa. She knows. She knows who Elsa really is. There is no doubt in her mind. Elsa gives Anna a sarcastic smile. Anna cringes.

"So, you should come back to Arendelle now. I know Kristoff and Gaia, and Sv- Wait, where's Sven?" Anna questions, looking around.

You look around and think of something. You whistle and wait for a moment. Sven rushes through the snow and meets with you guys.

"Hey buddy. Where'd you run off to?"

Sven makes some noise.

"Ah, don't worry about getting lost. Everyone does it. Except me, of course. I, uh, I don't get lost."

Elsa giggles at your statement while Anna remains straight faced. You tilt your head and give Anna a look.

"Anna, what's wrong? You're usually a little more… hyper."

"(Y/N), I don't think you should be around this woman."

"What? Anna, that's not fair! Elsa's a really great person!"

"And (Y/N) is a… handy man to have around," she smirks.

"Well good for you, but he has a life in Arendelle."

"A life I don't think he wants anymore," Elsa counters.

You look back and forth between Elsa and Anna.

"(Y/N), you need to know who this is. She isn't who you think she is," Anna warns.

Elsa glances over at you.

"Anna, what are you talking about? You don't even know Elsa."

"But I do, somewhat. She is the one who has been attacking Arendelle. She's the one I told you about."

You squint your eyes, obviously confused. You look over at Elsa to see her reaction. She is standing calmly, staring at Elsa.

"Oh Anna, I admire how brave you are accusing me of such things."

"Take me then, leave (Y/N) alone!"

"I'll kill you," Elsa quickly states. "You know that, don't you?"

"Whoa, whoa. What are you both talking about! Nobody is killing anyone!"

Elsa and Anna turn their attention towards you.

"(Y/N), you have to leave us. Take Sven back to Arendelle," Anna commands.

Sven argues.

"Hey, no way. Elsa, what's going on? You seem not to be as mad as Anna."

She turns to you and pulls you close. She leans into your ear.

"Can I trust you?"

You nod.

Elsa moves her head over and looks at Anna and Sven. She raises her hands towards them and snow encases them. The two of them disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna covers her face and tries to protect herself. She opens her eyes and looks around. Sven is beside her, and looks around with her. They are outside the gates of Arendelle. She looks towards the mountains and sighs.

"(Y/N), no. Please see through her lies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You watch Anna and Sven disappear. You're absolutely shocked at what just happened. You turn to Elsa with a huge amount of disbelief. Elsa pulls you close to her and kisses you. You pause for a moment but have a desire to kiss her cool lips back. She secretly breathes more frost into your body. You continue to kiss her until you think of Anna.

You back up from Elsa and size her up.

"Elsa, listen. I care about you, but you need to tell me what that was? How do you know Anna?"

Elsa stares at you for a moment then sighs. She waves her hand and reveals her ice dress under her coat. You back up a bit. Half of it is fear. Half of it is surprise at how good Elsa looks. She lets her hair down and stares at you.

"Remember how I told you my parents cast me out? Well, this is why. I was born with this power. The power of ice and snow. My younger sister… I hurt her by accident. My parents, and someone else, they cast me out. They left me in the mountains to die for what I did."

"But… that wasn't your fault," you say.

"Yes, I know. But the King and Queen were very unforgiving."

You pause.

"Adgar and Idun? But that means… You're Anna's sister?"

Elsa nods.

"I am."

You take a few steps back and run your hands through your hair. You're trying to think of something. Anything. Does Elsa really deserve to be called a monster for a simple accident? Do you? You killed your own father while she only hurt Anna. You're worse than she is, in that regard. But now you have to decide what is more important. Who is more important? Do you think of yourself, or everyone else? Honour or fun. Duty or pleasure.

Elsa stares at you while you think. You look over at her. Your eyes meet.

"Elsa… I know what I have to do."

She stares at you for a moment, wondering just what that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff and Anna sit in their room, wondering what to do next.

"So he is with her," Kristoff asks.

Anna nods.

"Who knows what she could be doing to him right now. He could be dead, or worse."

Kristoff moves his hands close to his mouth. He tries to think of something, but nothing comes to mind. He's stumped. They can't get you by force and they can't just ask for you.

A guard rushes into their room.

"My lord and lady, someone is coming this way. It's the Captain's son."

Anna and Kristoff immediately bolt out of the room and rush into town. They get to the middle of the city and look towards the entrance. They can see you running towards them. Anna and Kristoff both smile.

"He made it. I knew he would," Anna says to herself.

Kristoff smirks. "What a guy."

You rush into town and approach your friends. You place your hands on your knees for support as you breathe heavily.

"I… I saw her for what she was. You were right, Anna. She tried to kill me. But… I didn't know she was your sister."

Anna stares at you for a moment before rushing up and hugging you.

"That doesn't matter right now. You're safe. That's all that matters."

Kristoff slowly approaches Anna and taps on her shoulder.

"Anna… we have a problem."

Both you and Anna look towards the mountains. A giant patch of snow flies towards you and lands in the middle of town. The snow is blown away, revealing Elsa and a dozen of her deadly snowmen.

The town starts going into a panic. They scream and run to their homes. Elsa laughs at how petty they're being. She looks around and sees the three of you. Kristoff places himself in front of both you and Anna. Elsa approaches you three and stands a few feet away.

"Are you here to kill Anna? Or (Y/N)?"

Elsa laughs. "That is not your concern, 'king'. Step out of my way."

Kristoff remains in front of you both. He isn't backing down. You move to the side and stand beside Kristoff. Elsa sees you and gives you a glare.

"I offer an ultimatum for you and your friends. Either give me (Y/N), or I destroy this entire city."

"What? No, take me instead! Leave him out of this!" Anna yells, pushing past Kristoff.

"You aren't the one I want right now, sister. I want him," she says, pointing at you.

You sigh and look down at the stone. You turn your head towards your friends. Anna and Kristoff are ready to protect you to the death.

"Fine, I'll come."

Anna and Kristoff shoot you a look.

"What? No, you can't!" Kristoff says.

"No we're not letting you do this," Anna adds.

You ignore them.

"But only on one condition. You leave Arendelle alone."

"So I either take you, or Arendelle? That seems like a difficult choice," Elsa laughs.

Anna grabs your shoulders and looks you dead in the eye.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting Arendelle, like my father. He had a point about me, you know. I have a lack of duty in me. Maybe this way I can keep Arendelle safe like he used to. I can perform my duties as a man, and a friend."

Kristoff and Anna stare at you. Anna can't believe you're so ready to do this. No! She won't let you. You're her best friend in the whole world. She will never let you go off and die like this. Not while she can do something about it. But, she can't. Elsa wants you, and you alone. Kristoff sighs.

"Anna… Maybe we should let him do it."

"What?"

"It's his choice, Anna. Besides, weren't you the one who said that being the king and queen comes with difficult choices? (Y/N), you know I love you, but risking the entire city for one person isn't smart."

Anna looks at Kristoff then back to you, eyes filled with tears.

"I don't care! I don't want to lose my friend! I don't want to!"

You let out a small smile and place your hand on Anna's face.

"Anna, it's okay. I'll honour my father's life by completing his goal. I will make Arendelle safe."

Elsa looks at the three of you.

"Alright, I accept this but I have one condition. I will take (Y/N) and leave Arendelle alone, but if you send anyone to try and rescue him I will destroy Arendelle."

"We accept," you say.

You walk towards Elsa and stand face to face with her. She places her arm on your shoulder.

"You. Are. Mine."

Snow covers you and sends you flying into the air and towards the mountains.

"No!" Anna shrieks, watching you leave.

She drops to her knees and cries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa land inside of her ice palace. Her hand is still on your shoulder. You smile and pull her in for a deep kiss. She warmly accepts this and embraces it. You pull off and place kisses on her neck. She giggles and feels your chest.

"Looks like your little plan worked. Now they will leave us alone, forever."

You smile at her statement.

"But now, I want to truly make you mine. We can live forever, you and I. Let me freeze you. Let me make you a man of ice. A never aging man. We can spend eternity together, and rule as King and Queen of the ice."

"Of course, my love," you say, kissing her once more.

She places her hands on your stomach and starts to freeze you. She breathes even more frost into your body. Your heart starts beating very slowly. Your hair turns white. Your skin goes pale. Your eyes go blue. You become the exact same as Elsa. She runs her hands through your white hair.

"I think I can get used to his."

You reach around and grab her buttocks. She jumps a little but doesn't resist.

"So can I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

100 Years Later

The city of Arendelle has expanded beyond anything you could have thought. Anna's bloodline has kept the throne. Their grandson, Jack, is now the king. He is a fine enough ruler, you suppose. You walk through the city with your hands in your pockets. You keep your hood up so nobody will notice your cold features.

You walk to the center of town where a monument is standing. It's you, holding a bow. You bend down and read the words.

"To the brave hero who protected Arendelle from its greatest threat. May he watch over this city for eternity. The young man, (Y/N) (L/N)."

You chuckle and stand up straight. You never thought Anna would actually make a statue for you, but she did. You've kept an eye on Arendelle for all these years, checking up every once in a while. Elsa never minded. She knew you would come back. You always come back to her.

You start walking away and disappear into a blizzard. You reappear in Elsa's castle, where she is staring off in the distance. You sneak up behind her and plant a kiss on her neck. She moans and places her hand on your leg.

"Back already?"

"You know I can't stay away for long."

"You missed a little game. A poor merchant thought he could go through my mountain."

You spin her around and lock lips with her.

"That attitude is why I love you."

"And you're why I love you," she smiles, kissing you again.

Was it wrong to betray your friends? Did you truly betray them? No. In the end, you did what you always wanted to do, with a mix of what your father wanted for you. You tricked your friends into letting you be with Elsa forever, but you also tricked Elsa into leaving Arendelle alone forever. After all, you've never felt so proud of yourself. You've never saved a city before, and you're having so much fun doing it.


	7. The Little Things (Ash x Dawn)

**The Little Things (Ash x Dawn)**

Request: Manuel Garcia

"HAHA!" A woman cheers and she slams her fist onto the table. "I win!"

"What? No fair! You never had that card before!" A young boy contests.

"That's cause I got a new pack yesterday," she says with confidence. "Plus, you always save your Pikachu for last. You played right into my hands, Ash."

"You can't talk when I whooped your Piplup off that bat, like always," he ends with a smile, rubbing just below his nose.

"Whatever, you still lost! That means you have to buy me a cookie from the caf!"  
"Fine. Come on, then," Ash replies, gathering up his deck before stashing it in his backpack.

Dawn does the same thing and they both toss their bags over their shoulders. Ash's small Pikachu keychain whips around, smacking against the fabric before slowly swinging. Dawn does the same, except instead of a Pikachu she has a Piplup. While it's true, their love of the famous Pokémon franchise has never been well received, it was this fact that brought them together… well, someone who also shared their passion brought them together, but those are details.

"Hey Forrest," Ash waves.

The blonde boy looks up from his computer like a deer in the headlights.

"Wait, hold on… '…passion brought them…' who put me- goddamnit, why does this happen to me? I didn't even do this! Someone- Name! I swear if you-"

"He's on odd one, huh?" Dawn chuckles as they watch the fellow student ramble on.

"Little bit. Always on his computer. We should leave him."

"Right! I want that cookie," she slyly says.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two walk away from the tables and traverse down the crowded hallway. It's always hell to get from one place to another in their school. It's massively overcrowded so people are usually touching at least one person while they're in the halls, be it voluntarily or not. Dawn and Ash are victims of this, forced together by their shoulders as they waddle and slip through the backpacks and bodies of their fellow high schoolers.

The two finally get to the cafeteria door and push through, finally recovering their personal space after a long, grueling journey.

"You grab a table. I'll get your cookie. I know which one you want."

Dawn giggles. "It's cause you've had to buy me so many. Give me your backpack, I'll hold onto it till you get back."

"Alright, thanks Dawn," he whips his backpack around and hands it to her. "I'll be right back!"

Dawn sits down at the table and sets both backpacks beside her, leaning against one another so neither falls over. She slips out her phone and starts messing around to waste time.

"Hello, Dawn," a friendly voice greets.

Dawn looks towards the end of the table where one of her teachers, Brock, stands with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hello!" She waves. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm on watch for today, unfortunately. Some wonderful people are in the teachers' lounge today."

"Wonderful… oh, right, is it the school nurse?"

"She's such a beautiful person," the teacher fauns, clapping his hands together as his imagination runs wild. "How could anyone be so perfect? So majestic? I'm telling you, its love at first sight."

Dawn chuckles at the professor's outburst. He's always been one who's… very enthusiastic over his crushes. For the years Dawn and Ash have been at this school they've gotten closer to Brock than any other teachers, so they know his quirks and antics.

"Have you talked to her yet."

"No," his head falls, sweat running down his cheek. "She just always looks so heavenly! I don't want to disturb her."

"Well how are you doing to date a girl you won't talk to, professor?"

"When did you become a love expert? You're still a kid."

Dawn shrugs, laughing it off. "Maybe, professor, but I can at least talk to boys. Speaking of," Dawn looks past Brock to see Ash coming back with a cookie. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, you'll be buying one next time," he says, sliding the cookie across the table. "Hey professor," he greets, taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Ah, I see. You lost in a match, didn't you?" Brock says with an eyebrow raised.

"No."

"Yes."

They respond at the same time then glare at one another.

"Clearly you need more training. I could look over your deck and see what you can improve," he looks over to the young boy.

"No way! I can figure it out! She's not that good anyway."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"You wanna go again?"

"You wanna grab another cookie?"

"Sometimes I regret showing this game to you two," Brock shakes his head. He looks to back to the rest of the room and notices one student dump a carton of milk on another person. "Hey! What're you doing?" He shouts, jogging away.

Dawn and Ash return to their seats, laughing.

"Ah, I'll get ya next time. So, how was he?"

"Still talking about the nurse," Dawn responds before taking a bite of her cookie. "You had to see her the other day, didn't you?"

"Mhm," Ash nods, leaning on the table. "Cut my knee during gym. She's nice."

"I've heard. But may- oh," Dawn's phone rings. "That's my mom. You're coming over tonight, right?"

"Yeah. You've been asking me since last week," he says with a hint of annoyance.

"Cause it's important, dummy. I'll see you then. Mom's picking me up early."

"What? Why?"

Dawn grabs her bag and winks at her friend. "Cause I'm her little angel."

"Oh, so unfair," Ash huffs as he rests his head on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the clock ticks away, Dawn sets everything in place. Her family is gone – kicked out by the young girl with tickets for a movie and money for dinner afterward. Granted, the money she gave them was money she borrowed two weeks earlier, but that's irrelevant. The house will be empty for enough time for her plans to go smoothly.

She sets down a thick candle on the table and steps back, smiling at her work. The table has a red sheet over it, decorated by flowers, her fanciest plates and glasses, and finally the candle. The lights are dimmed just enough for it to be scared but sufficient for moving and eating under.

"If this doesn't set the mood then I don't know what will. I won't hesitate any longer," she holds her hands in front of her. "I'm gonna tell Ash my feelings! Oh, I gotta get dressed. Crap, crap, crap," she repeats as she runs to the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash slides to a halt on his bike and gazes at the house he's been at so many times.

"Huh, her family's gone. Weird."

He rides up the driveway and stops just before the garage. Dawn trusts him enough to share the code for the garage door to stash his bike when he visits. The boy does just that, closes the garage, then heads for the front door.

"Just you wait, Dawn. I brought my improved deck with me, plus a little surprise," he looks back at his pack. "No way I'll lose this time."

The boy reaches the house and reaches for the doorbell. The moment his finger makes contact, the door opens. He looks over at is taken back by the vastly different Dawn before him. Her hair is done up in a fancy in a ponytail rather than let loose. She clearly has more makeup on than normal, which does make her eyes pop, lips glisten, and overall give her a more stunning look. But, of course, her clothes are changed to a pink dress that hugs her figure and a pretty red bow around her hips.

Ash somewhat recognizes the design from a dress she wore years ago, but it's clearly updated to match her age.

"Oh… uh, Dawn, you-"

"I'm glad you came!" She cheerfully says. "Come on, I started dinner!" She adds, pulling the boy in.

"Whoa, hey!"

He stumbles into the house and immediately notices the strange ambiance.

"Dawn… what's going on? Why's this place so… warm… or, heck, I have no idea how to describe it."

"Oh, it's nothing," she slides a step back and smiles. "Just something I thought I would do for you."

"Um… okay," he shrugs off. "Thanks, I guess. So… you mentioned food?"

Dawn giggles. "Yep, it's just about ready. Why don't you sit down? I have the plates set up already."

"Right… okay, sure," he shakily replies as he walks to the dining room.

The table is an adjustable one that almost always long enough for five people. Now it's practically nothing with only two chairs on either side. Ash takes a seat, looking around the room as if someone's gonna jump out and scare him. The cutlery is all set with a lit candle in the middle.

"Huh… never been to a dinner like this before. Reminds me of a restaurant or something. I guess this is kinda cool. Am I in trouble or something?" He shouts to Dawn.

"Of course not! Just be happy I'm doing this for you!" She harps back.

"Right, right, sorry."

Dawn quickly comes back with a large plate of different foods, including chicken, potatoes, and colourful vegetables.

"Whoa, did you make this?"

Dawn happily nods. "Mhm, I thought you might like it. I, uh… really wanted you to be happy."

"Food does make me happy. Thanks, Dawn. I wasn't expecting you… I don't know what to say. Are you trying to butter me up for something? Do I owe you, or..?"

"No! Can't I just do something nice for you?" She barks while taking her seat.

"I… guess. Yeah, okay, sorry."

Both teenagers pile food onto their plate and start eating. Dawn is much more formal than Ash but that's mostly due to her not wanting to stain her outfit. But the two continue their banter as if everything was normal. Ash completely forgets about the ambience of the room, annoying Dawn slightly.

"-and I even managed to get all my homework done. Well, I skipped gym to do it, but that means my weekend is free," Ash ends with a wide smile. "Are you doing anything? We could hang out again tomorrow. Maybe I could remake this whole thing at my place."

"No! It wouldn't be the same!" Dawn blurts out.

Ash blinks twice from confusion. "Oh… I mean, I guess. I don't think I could do as well as you, but-"

"No, I mean…" Dawn huffs. "Does this ring any bells? At all?" She gestures around the room.

Ash takes in the room's décor, squinting his eyes to try and see the hidden message. "Uh… it's a dining room?"

Dawn slaps her face. "You don't get it at all, do you? Does 'romantic' come to mind?"

"Huh? Romantic? Uh…" He looks around the once more. "I guess. Why would it be romantic, though?"

"Because I'm trying to be romantic!" She blurts out, standing from her seat. "Uh… I mean…" She sits down back down. "Nevermind."

"Trying to be romantic..? Well… Dawn, and, uh, maybe I'm wrong," he rubs the back of his head. "But did you just… admit something? Is this all because you like me?"

Dawn, head turned and pouting, doesn't respond. Ash slides his hand down to his neck and scratches it. "Hm… um… okay, how about this! You stay right here," he says, getting out of his seat and scurrying away.

Dawn waits until he's out of the room before resting her head on in her hands. "Oh god… what if he runs away… what was I thinking? Did I mess up? I should've said something! Stupid, stupid, why couldn't I say anything?" She scolds herself. "What if he leaves? What if he doesn't talk to me… what is he even doing? Ash!" She gets out of her seat and starts looking around.

She passes by her living room and spots Ash setting up the TV.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, I didn't think… whatever, anyway, I, uh, I really like what you did but I think you're trying a little hard," he smiles, standing up from the TV stand and walking towards her. "This… is supposed to be a date, right?"

Dawn's face goes red as she nods.

"Well… I think we should do something that's maybe… more us."

"Us? Wait, you want to?" Her eyes light up.

"Hehe… yeah, I… wouldn't say no."

Dawn cheers to herself before wrapping her arms around Ash. He blushes too, though the girl doesn't see it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn returns to the room with a bowl of chips and popcorn. She's returned to her regular outfit and hairstyle to truly complete the date. She slides under the blanket and snuggles up beside Ash, who fidgets in place.

"Isn't that… wait, right, date, nevermind," he shakes his head. "So, shall we start the movie? It just came out yesterday!"

"Sure!" Dawn cheerily says.

Ash hits the play button and lies back against the couch, sinking into the embrace of comfort with his unexpected and very touchy new girlfriend. Said girlfriend rests her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"You made it harder than it needed to be, you know."

"What? I didn't…" He sees the movie starting up and shuts his mouth. "Right, I did. Sorry."

"I forgive you," she pecks his cheek, eliciting a blush from the boy.

Though the two stay silent to watch the movie.

"And so, we find our heroes Dust Mustard and Dusk setting off for a new adventure… what will they get into this time?"

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter!** _ **Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**_

 **I recently revamped my to include a few more rewards with a steadier donation price. Things like one-shots, short stories, and full stories are a thing now! Plus there's a Discord reward for a dollar, so that's sort of neat. You can check it out yourself if you're interested. It's completely optional, of course!** _ **Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**_

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning!**

 **And finally thank you to the Beta Reader: TheNameIsntImportant (who used his editor powers for evil and should be ashamed)**


	8. Blooming in the Sun (ElsaxReader Part 2)

**Feelings Blooming In the Sun**

Requested by: Manuel Garcia

"I can show you the world."

"That's a globe, Anna."

"Shining shimmering splendor."

"It's not very bright."

Anna lowers the globe, letting you see her face. "You're no fun today."

"I wanted to get some supplies for the project. How did we even end up in a gift shop?" You look around, crossing your arms.

"Cause I thought it would be fun," Anna giggles as she sets the globe back on the shelf. "Jeez, why're you so mean to your step sister?"

You stop shuffling through objects on the shelf and slowly turn towards Anna. "I… I'm not… it's not that!"

"You're all red," she laughs.

"I've been carrying around your stuff all day," you huff, looking over her shoulder at the small pile you set down before entering the store. "I'm just seeing if there's something interesting in here."

"You completely ignored my joke," Anna pouts.

"Because Elsa and I have only been dating for a year. That's not marriage, Anna," you shake your head and chuckle. "You and Hans have been together longer than we have. Are you married?"

"No."

You stare at her, eyes wide and smile present. "There you go. Why did you want to come with me, anyway? Had some stuff you needed to buy and no muscle to carry it," you tease, heading back to the bags of goods Anna has purchased.

Anna trails behind you, grabbing a few of the lighter bags. She wouldn't make you carry everything. That's just rude. You both walk out of the store with bags in hand, an entire mall open to your amusement.

"How about I treat you to something? For helping me out."

"That didn't answer my question… but…" You look down at your stomach, feeling it calling out for more food. "I guess I'll agree to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You dig into a burger and fries while Anna… does the same thing. Despite the large variety of diverse foods on offer, you go for the most generic option. Still, you both love it.

"So, what's the problem?" You ask after swallowing your food. "Why won't you tell me what's up?"

"Ah, I just wanted you to invite you and Elsa out somewhere," she says while chewing.

You squint at the disgusting creature who speaks while eating their food. "How dare you…"

"What?"

"Mm…" You shake your head. "Wait, why didn't you bring Elsa to talk about something that the two of us needed to know?"

"Because… she was busy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Elsa!" Anna runs down the stairs after searching the sister's room. "Elsa! Elsa!" She runs to the kitchen, to the bathroom, study room, living room. "Man…" Anna stops just outside the door to the backyard. "She must have gone out! I'll just ask (Y/N) then!" The redhead runs out the front door and heads to her destination._

 _Elsa comes in the house through the back door, a book in hand with one headphone out. "Was someone calling me?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, busy," Anna nods. "So I thought I'd just ask you!"

"Okay… what do you need?" You say before taking a sip of your soft drink.

"Hans and I have some tickets to a karaoke club!"

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"No way," you shake your head. "You're gonna want me to sing and I'll make everyone's ears bleed."

"You're not… THAT bad," Anna meekly responds.

"Yes, I am. You three are literally the top three singers at our school. I'll look like a tiny little ant standing next to the singing lions." Anna raises her brow. "What? It works!"

"It'll be fun!"

"For you three," you chow down on a few more fries.

"What if Elsa says yes?"

You squint at her. "That's a low blow."

"But if she does?" The redhead leans over the table, getting closer as her enthusiasm rises.

You cross your arms and look away.

"…fine."

"You know she's going to agree, right?"

"Yeah, I know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But you can't sing," Elsa looks down at you.

"Yeah, I know," you roll onto your side, resting your head on her thigh and focusing on the show. "But she has a point… it would be a lot of fun one way or another."

Elsa rests her hand on your cheek, lightly stroking it. "Poor thing… getting wrapped up in Anna's plans."

"It's been like that for years," you chuckle. "But I knew I'd end up coming one way or another. You'd have asked me eventually and… well, you know I don't win our disputes."

Elsa giggles, enjoying the moment. "That's true. Maybe you should drop by the music room and practice? We're going on Saturday."

"It's Thursday."

"One day is better than no days."

You turn your head and look up at the blonde.

"I don't like you."

"It's not my fault you agreed," Elsa shrugs with a smug smile.

"Yeah, yeah," you move off Elsa's lap and slump on the couch. "We'll see how it goes. It has been a while since the four of us went out." You look to the ceiling for a bit. "Actually it was last week."

"It was last week."

"That's a long time when there's school in-between. Especially with you working me so hard."

"It's our last year. We have to make sure our grades are high."

"Mhm… well, I think I should be heading home. Dinner will be soon and all," you hop off the bed and stretch. "I'll chat with you later, alright?"

"Of course."

You walk around the back of the couch, slowing down while passing by Elsa to lean down and kiss her head. She smiles in response, not saying a word as she continues to watch her show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hans pulls into the parking lot expertly, squeezing between the two cars who've parked abhorrently.

"How do people even get their license?" Anna shakes her head, carefully opening her door as to not hit the other car.

"Tell me about it. Did you not see that one girl take four tries to park," you chuckle, gazing at Anna.

Hans laughs at this but quickly shuts his mouth when Anna's eyes focus on him. "Wasn't funny. Nope," he shakes his head.

"Whipped," you whisper as you walk past him.

"You wanna go?"

"Right here," you hop in front of him, throwing a few jabs. "I'll take you downtown, son."

Hans shakes his head before flicking you.

"Ow," you rub your forehead. "Cheap shot! Ref!" You point at Elsa.

"I'll allow it," she giggles.

"This is rigged!" You throw your hands in the air.

Hans pats your shoulder as he walks past you. "Life isn't fair sometimes, buddy. Come on, already."

Anna giggles, hopping by you to be at Hans' side. Elsa walks past you, slipping her hands around yours and leading you towards the building.

"Come on, complainer. Vent with your singing."

"I don't think that's how athletes do it."

"Good thing you're not an athlete," she snickers. "You're my little lazy bones."

"Hey! I play dodgeball!" You defend yourself while catching up with Anna and Hans.

"It's a full house," Hans smiles. "That'll be fun," he opens the door for you all.

You enter the building, immediately met with blasting music, amateur singing, and the smell of very specific drinks. There are full tables with groups of friends all smiling and having fun, much like your little entourage.

"Whoa, this is so awesome!" Anna says with starry eyes. "I'll get us a table! You guys get drinks!"

"Gotcha, hon," Hans winks at the girl. "Come on, you two. We gotta loosen poor (Y/N) up to get him singing!"

"Hey! Why do I need a drink to-"

"Trust me," Elsa places a hand on your shoulder. "We know you… you need a drink."

"But-"

"You're of age, stop complaining," Hans says as you three reach the bar. "I can't believe you're the one being uptight about it. I was sure Anna and Elsa would be a little more reserved."

"Hey, we can do the party hard too," Elsa says with a pout.

You and Hans look at each other, unsure whether the girl said it like that on purpose or not.

"Why don't you go sit with Anna, (Y/N)," Elsa brings up. "Or, well, get her to sit down."

You three look across the room at Anna, standing in front of the small, makeshift stage and enthusiastically cheering on the current singer.

"Mm, right," you chuckle. "Alright, so can I-"

"We'll get you something nice," Hans pats your shoulder. "Don't you worry."

"Why am I worried?"

"Don't be," Elsa tilts her head and smiles. "I know what you'll like."

"I…" You turn away, hiding the blush you adopted thanks to Elsa's smile. "Alright, I'll trust you. Hey, Anna!" You shout while walking away.

"So we're getting him..?"

"The strongest shot, yeah," Elsa giggles.

You reach Anna, placing a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)! Do you hear this guy? He's great!"

You look up at the pale boy doing his best to sing but coming off incredibly average.

"Y-Yeah, definitely," you hesitantly answer. "Shouldn't we be getting a table?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Anna slaps her head. "I totally forgot."

"Of course," you shake your head and smile. "Come on," you look to the many tables. "There's one pretty close to the stage. We can take that one."

"Alrighty! Lead the way, chief!"

"Jeez," you chuckle as you both take a seat at your chosen table. You lean back in your chair and stretch. "Still can't believe I agreed to this, but…"

"But we get to hear you sing!"

"You brought earplugs, right?"

"(Y/N)," Anna frowns. "Don't be like that."

"That didn't take long," Hans says, placing a drink in front of Anna while sitting next to her.

Elsa does the same, instead placing a shot in front of you as opposed to an actual drink.

"Hey, why am I getting this?"

"Gets it over with, you know?" Hans smirks. "Just down it. Come on."

You sigh, staring at the odd colored drink. "I feel like I'm going to regret this."

You grab the shot and stretch your neck before taking the shot. You immediately squint and cough. "God, what was that?" You wipe your mouth. "God… bleghewega," you shiver.

"Good… here's another one," Hans slides it across the table to you.

"Where'd you even..?"

"Doesn't matter, drink up!" Hans cheers, taking a gulp of his own drink.

"Why am I bullied?" You whine before downing the shot. "Aw man, that was something different," you shake your head.

"Subverting expectations can be entertaining," Elsa states.

"Not if I don't want it," you rub your head. "God… why me..?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have we made a mistake?" Elsa whispers to the other two. "I've never actually seen him drunk."

"So, when are we singing? When are we singing? When are we singing?" You repeat, head resting on your arm and smiling. "I can totally do it. Better than you three. Who needs teaching or practice, pssssssh, I got this."

"I think it's great, right (Y/N)!"

"Yeah!" You bounce up. "Anna… you're a genius."

"I know."

"Hey Anna, it's our turn soon," Hans nudges her. "We should get ready."

"Okay! See you guys in a bit," she waves.

Hans makes sure to gulp down the last of his beer before walking away with Anna. You turn to Elsa and smile.

"You're faking it," she lightly shakes her head and takes a drink of her colourful cocktail.

"Just a bit," you chuckle. "I don't want them giving me mooooore, but I have to say I'm feeling it," you end with a laugh.

"I can tell that much. You know… I'm sorry."

You scratch your head while quickly thinking. "For what?"

"Thinking you needed drinks to have a good time."

"Nah, it's fine," you wave her off. "I guess I can be a stick in the mud sometimes. Rolling in that dirty substance waiting for a Great Dane to stomp on me."

"What?" Elsa giggles.

"I don't know," you scoot closer to her and wrap your arm around her waist. "But if it lets me sing with you then I'm okay with it… as long as you're okay with a bad partner."

Elsa smiles and rests her head on your shoulder. "You're the best partner I could ask for." Elsa looks over to the stage and smirks. "Speaking of partners…"

Hans and Anna slowly bop their way towards each other, snapping as they hold the microphones close to their mouths.

" _What I like about you?"_ Hans starts.

" **You hold me tight** ," Anna responds.

" _Tell me I'm the only one."_

" **Wanna come over tonight, yeah."**

"Huh… it's what I thought… really FREAKING good," you toss your arms in the air.

"Hans does come over a lot… and I hear them…"You look down at Elsa with a brow raised. "Why do you think I come over so much?" She replies.

"Fair enough," you shrug. "Wait, if they're doing that so much then why-"

"Your drunk is talking, shhh," Elsa places her finger on your lips.

And so, the power couple sings their heart out and wows everyone in the building with their on the spot choreography and singing voices. In the end, they're not even panting. Smiles for the crowd while confidence oozes off them.

"That was an amazing performance by Anna Anderson and Hans Westergaard, singing 'What I Like About You!' " The announcer speaks through the stereo. "Now, it seems the sisters will have it out. Give it up for Elsa Anderson and (Y/N) (L/N)!"

"You chose a song already?"

Elsa slips out of her seat and gives you a coy smile.

"You devil," your eyes squint at the blond. "Fine," you down another shot and get out of your seat. "Let's make ears bleed.

"Good luck," Hans pats your shoulder as he walks by.

"I don't even know the sooooong!" You moan.

"Doesn't that make it fun?" He chuckles.

"NO!"

You and Elsa get on stage and grab the two separate mics. You look over at the tv that displays the lyrics for your reference. As soon as the music starts you know what it is. You look over at Elsa and mouth "Really?" She giggles in response. She loves this song, so you've heard it many a time. That's convenient for this since you have a base understanding of the lyrics and tone. It'll make you slightly less bad. You shake your head, trying to get the alcohol to hit you harder.

 _Let's do this, (Y/N). I have to sing first, so… do your best for her._

" _If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love,"_

Anna immediately starts cheering at your somewhat slurred singing, though it's clear to everyone that you're really trying. Elsa takes that into consideration as she decides how she wants to sing. You have plenty more to go through so she has a little time.

" _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be."_

You reach over to Elsa, making a little bit of a presentation for it. She chuckles.

" _And if I never knew you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How at last I'd find in you_

 _The missing part of me_

 _In this world so full of fear_

 _Full of rage and lies_

 _I can see the truth so clear_

 _In your eyes_

 _So dry your eyes_

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you."_

You release a short huff now that your part is over. It wasn't good. You know it. Now you're just waiting for Elsa to blow you out of the water.

" **If I never knew you**

 **I'd be safe but half as real."**

You, Hans, and Anna are taken back when she's singing… badly? Elsa looks over at you and winks.

 _She's doing it on purpose to make me not look as bad… jeez, Elsa, you're something else._

" **Never knowing I could feel**

 **A love so strong and true**

 **I'm so grateful to you**

 **I'd have lived my whole life through**

 **Lost forever**

 **If I never knew you**

" _I thought our love would be so beautiful."_

" **Somehow we made the whole world bright."**

You and Elsa meet in the middle of the stage, staring into each other's eyes as you sing mediocrely together.

" _ **I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

 _ **All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**_

 _ **But still my heart is singing**_

 _ **We were right."**_

" **If I never knew you."**

" _There's no moment I regret."_

" **If I never knew this love."**

" **I would have no inkling of."**

" _If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last."_

" **How precious life can be."**

" _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

 _ **Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."**_

" **I thought our love would be so beautiful**

 **We'd turn the darkness into light."**

" _ **And still my heart is singing**_

 _ **We were right."**_

" _We were right_

 _And if I never knew you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through."_

" **Empty as the sky."**

" _ **Never knowing why**_

 _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew you."**_

You both put the microphones back and give a slight bow. You stop midway and mumble. "Nope… Not bending over the whole way," you shake your head. You stand up straight and look over at Elsa. "Never again."

"But I make myself sound bad."

"I need not thou pity madamam."

"Madamam?" She chuckles. "It's hitting you harder than I thought."

"Leave me aloooone," you whine, stepping off the stage with your girlfriend.

You sit back down with your friends, who've been generous enough to get you another drink.

"Why?"

"To congratulate you!" Anna cheers. "You did great!"

"Mmmm… fine," you take the shot and down it instantly.

"There you go," Hans quickly drinks his entire glass of beer. "Let's keep going and sing a few more songs!"

"NO WAY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa and Anna push open their door open for Hans, who has you on his back. You're passed out thanks to the insane amount of drinks they shoved down your throat.

"I'm just gonna put him on the couch," Hans says as he approaches the furniture.

"I'll get him some blankets. You two can head upstairs," Elsa offers.

"Gotcha! Come on, Hans!" She grabs his hand and runs upstairs.

Elsa opens up a compartment below the cushions where a few blankets are folded. She takes one out and covers you with it, making sure your head is rested properly. She smiles at you, stroking your forehead as you sleep.

" **If I never knew you…"** She sings in a whisper. "Thanks for doing that with me," she kisses your head. "Goodnight."


	9. Cultivated in Love (ElsaxReader Part 3)

**Feelings Cultivated in Love**

Patron Request: Manuel Garcia

You wipe the sweat off your forehead as the bell rings to signal the end of your shift. You set down your papers and sigh. "This was the slowest twelve hours of my life," you moan, stretching your back. "Why did I decide this?" You start walking to the storage room with your lunch bag and keys. "Yeah, (Y/N), why don't you work for some money. It's not like your parents are well-off or anything, it's not like I graduated in business or anything, no, no, let's work in a warehouse that's hot as hell," you reach the door, noticing a couple people staring at you as you whisper to yourself. "Ah, man," you open the door and push it open for the people behind you. "Whatever, at least was my last day for the week," you approach your locker and gather your things. "Now I gotta lie on my couch for the night and die."

"Don't be so depressing about it, kid," an older man pats your shoulder as he gathers his personal belongings. "I've been doing this for over twenty years. You've been here for a month."

"I'm not really a kid," you close your locker. "But I'll keep that in mind," you turn back and slip through the others coming to do the same thing. "Have a good night!" You shout while waving to everyone behind you.

After a short walk through the warehouse, you reach the exit where two security guards chat. Without disrupting their conversation you give them a quick wave… to which they don't reply to. You slowly lower your hand and curl in on yourself.

"Great…"

You sit in your car and close the door to keep what little warm air there is in. You turn on the car and crank the heat up right away, taking a moment to relax before you start your drive home. Your mind's drawn to your phone as a form of distraction. Swiping it from your pocket, you notice a few texts and two missed calls from Elsa and your mother. You check the texts, seeing they're from Hans, Anna, and a few other friends from high school. "I'm kinda popular today… don't know whether that's a good thing." You put your phone down and grab the wheel. "I gotta have a shower and get out of these clothes. I'll respond later."

You focus on the road ahead and pull out of your parking spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You pull into a medium sized house in a crescent. It's not as big as your parent's house by any means, but it's humble for you. You've been in such a massive house for so long that this simple place brings you a sense of warmth. You pull into your driveway beside another white car. You step out of your car, close the door, and approach the entrance. "Weird, none of the kids are out playing," you look to the middle of the court. "Guess they're spared today," you end with a chuckle.

You open the door to immediately be embraced with comforting warmth and the alluring smell of food being cooked. It swirls through the house – the large open space to the left that's both a reading room and dining room, up the stairs to the four rooms upstairs, and even descending into the basement to give it a fresh scent. Of course, it also flows into the true family room through the small corridor.

"That smells amazing," you shout as you take off your boots.

"You say that every time I cook," Elsa responds with a skip in her step. "How was your day?"

"Awful, but what's new?" You joke. "I gotta shower, though. How long will it be?"

"Um…" You hear some shuffling in the kitchen. "Ten minutes, I think."

"Perfect. I'll be quick."

"Don't hear that one often," she giggles.

You roll your eyes. "Ha. Ha. That's a good thing, I'd say," you start to go up the stairs.

"Oh, it is," she teases back.

You enter the bathroom and close door to cut yourself off. You place your phone on the counter and quickly take off the grimy, sweaty clothes. With a turn of the nob, the water starts flowing out of the showerhead. You take a step back to let the water warm up and grab your phone as a distraction.

You check Anna's message first, reading off that she wants to hang out with you and Elsa soon. Hans is just complaining about his brothers at their company. It can't help but make you laugh. Your mother, on the other hand, you'll call later. You planned on stopping by this weekend anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it seems like the project will be delayed for another year or so. But I might be able to rush it if I can prove how useful it will be in the future. Mom and dad have been impressed by my motivation," Elsa rambles as you continue to eat.

"Well, you always thought of following your parents' footsteps and leading their company. You used to take up the whole whiteboard detailing ideas," you chuckle. "Ah… I miss high school…"

"Not college?"

"Nah," you wave off. "I that was fun too but we were all separated. Can't blame me for missing you all."

Elsa giggles before taking a drink. "It was lonely in university, yes," she sets the glass down and stares down at the table. "But getting this house with you has more than made up for it," she slides her hand across the table and rests it on yours. "You realize its almost been ten years since we started dating?"

"Heh… yeah. Crazy, right?" You lace your fingers with hers while you eat with the other one. "You longer than some people's cumulative relationship time."

"That's an odd way of putting it," the blonde giggles. "But I suppose you're right. It's a special thing, I think. I'm still happy to be around you… it's like we're still in high school."

"I hope you see me as more mature than high school," you pull your hand back while laughing.

"A little bit," she coyly smiles, returning to eating. "Still… it's just nice that we're so strong. A house together… it's almost like," Elsa takes a drink and loses herself in thought.

You raise your brow at what she may have been going towards, but you drop it and continue eating. "I'm gonna be heading out early tomorrow. Gonna visit my parents."

"Oh, really? Say hello for me," she cheerily asks.

"Of course. So, what do you want to binge before we sleep?"

Elsa chuckles. "I think I already watched it all… but we'll browse and see."

"Sounds fun," you smile back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You pull into your parent's driveway and shut off your car. You step out and the cool breeze that balances out the blazing heat of the morning sun. You lock the car and huff. "Takes me back…" You look up and down the street. "Right… guess I got something to do," you roll your shoulders. "One reaction at a time."

You approach the door and knock twice before opening up. "Heya, mom! Dad!"

"(Y/N)!" Your mother's voice echoes from the kitchen. "Please, come in. Let me dry my hands!"

You take off your shoes and proceed into the kitchen where your mother is doing exactly what she said. You come up behind her and place a kiss on the back of her head. "How're you?"

"Good, good. Just doing up the dishes," she turns around leans against the counter. "Your father's at the office so I'm just… cleaning," she weakly gestures to your right. "I'm glad you could come by. Do you want something to eat?" she pushes off the counter and walks towards the fridge. "I have plenty of-"

"Mom, it's okay," you chuckle. "I swear, it's a miracle you even have food from how much you give out."

"I want to make sure everyone is fed!" She casually speaks. "It's no fun being hungry. You know, when I was young my parents-"

"Never had any money so we had to take turns eating, I know, and I'm glad you never put me through that," you kiss her forehead before heading to the nearby living room.

"You know I'd give you my food every time."

"I know you would," you sit on the couch and sink into the familiar layering. "Oh… I missed you."

"You can take it!" She shouts.

"No, mom, I'm not taking your couch!" You roll your head back. "It's rooted here… this is its home."

Your mother giggles as she comes around the couch and sits down beside you. "So, what's this I hear about you working in a warehouse?"

"Oh," you rub your neck. "Just… well… I needed some quick money while I look for my career."

"Why? You know we have-"

"I… actually kinda wanted to talk to you about it too," this silences your mother and gets focused on what you're going to say. "I've… been saving up money for an engagement ring…"

Your mother's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "My little boy is getting married!" She quickly snatches your head and hugs it.

"Hey! Mom, stop!"

"I'm just so happy! I've been waiting for so long. Oh!" She lets you go and stands up. "I have something for you! Wait right here!"

She hurries away and up the stairs. You wait on the couch, not sure what she could possibly be doing. To be fair, this is how you expected her to react. Your mother has usually been pretty… loving. Her thoughts of seeing you get married and have kids are something she's been dreaming of since high school. Definitely didn't put any pressure on you.

You soon hear here come down the stairs and come around the couch. You spot something in her palm, though you can't quite make it out.

"Mom, what-"

She grabs your hand and places her hand over it, dropping the object she had.

"I want you to have this… you don't have to buy anything."

She lifts her hand to reveal a beautiful engagement ring that looks decades old.

"Mom… what is this?"

"Your grandmother's engagement ring. I kept it… and I want you to have it."

"I can't take thi-"

"You can and you will," she furrows her brow. "I want to give you this. It would mean the world to me."

You look down at the ring in your hand and slowly close your fist. "Okay," you look back at her. "Thank you, mom."

"You can thank me by coming out to lunch with me."

"How is that-"

"It's payback to spend more time with my sunshine."

"Jeez," you get off the couch. "Alright, come on. I'll drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're both sat at a booth around the middle of the restaurant. You each shuffle in and nod your head to the worker.

"Of course you bring us here," you snicker whilst grabbing the menu.

"Why wouldn't I? You four always came here."

"Yeah, our little getaway. Place has changed."

"Jim's kid took over and renovated it. Made it more like a restaurant," she happily replies.

"That's a shame," you sigh. "But I guess that marks it as-"

"Oh my god!" A familiar voice shrieks. "We're sitting here, please!"

"I-"

"Anna," you shake your head and smile. "Come on, then, let's not make a scene."

The worker places the two extra menus down and walks away while your two friends sit down – Hans next to you while Anna sits with your mother.

"How're ya doing, man," you bump forearms with your old friend.

"Good. You interrupted my date."

"Yes, just as planned," you chuckle. "You'll never have a date while I'm around."

"Damn," he laughs. "You'll be the death of me."

"So, Anna, did you know my son is going to propose?"

You freeze as both Anna and Hans adopt a coy smirk with shady eyes.

"Mom," you sharply whisper. "Why?"

"You're really going to?" Anna holds in the excitement.

You huff. "Yeah, yeah, I was intending to. Was going to tell you another time but someon-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Anna reaches over the table and pulls you into a hug.

"H-Hey! Anna!" You struggle. "You're gonna knock stuff over!"

"Anna," Hans put his hand on her shoulder. "If you suffocate him then this excitement is pointless."

"Right," Anna hops back and starts shaking in excitement. "Man, this is so awesome! I've been waiting for forever! Oh! How're you gonna propose! It's gotta be special!"

You rest back in your seat and think. "I… you remember that joke we made a few years ago?"

Anna raises her hand to her chin. "Hmmmmm," her eyes squint. "Wait, the ice-rink thing?"

"Yeah," you nod. "I think I can get that within a week."

"I'll help!" Anna blurts out. "Get it done faster! We'll rent out the entire rink and get- Hans, doesn't your brother own a construction company?"

"Yes, but-"

"We can make it all!"

"Anna," you scratch your nose. "You don't have to do this. I can-"

"No way," Anna waves her hands before her. "If you're proposing to my sister then it's gotta be the best one ever!"

"Don't be so stubborn, (Y/N)," your mother scolds. "Your friends are offering help."

You throw your head back and sigh. "I know, I know. Alright, Anna, what do you think?"

The woman smiles, dozens of ideas swimming through her mind. "I have an idea," her smile widens even further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You wave at the car coming into the closest parking spot. Elsa soon steps out in a lazily put together casual outfit. Her business shirt is still on while its half tucked into a pair of slim jeans.

"You look great!"

"I want to take that at face value… but I won't," she teases.

You shrug. "That's fair. Thanks for coming out."

"You took my house keys and told me to come here."

"You could've found a way in."

"I know, but you want me here, so…" She stops in front of you and looks around. "Here I am."

"And I'm happy you are. Makes this last week worth it."

"Week?" She repeats. "What exactly are we doing here?"

You offer your hand and smile at her. "Come with me and you'll see."

She hesitantly takes your hand and lets you lead her. "Okay… this is kinda weird, though."

"Don't worry," you bring her inside the arena. "You'll love it. Oh!" You grab something out of your pocket and hold it in front of her. "You're getting blindfolded."

Elsa shrugs and grabs it. "Wouldn't be the first time." You squint at her remark but end up smiling. She puts the blindfold on and grabs your hand again. "Alright, guide me, oh good sir."

"Guide you right into a wall."

"You better not!" She smacks your back.

"I won't! I won't!" You laugh. "Jeez, you slap hard."

You carefully lead her into the building, keeping the doors open as you direct her through them. The cold chill of the building.

"I don't get why we're here."

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

You lead her through the main area and through a door into the primary rink. You still can't believe all the work Anna and Hans have done to set this up. Inside the barrier is a fairly big and stable blue castle that shines as if it's ice. It's so intricately made which surprises you considering Hans constructed it in one week. You lead Elsa to the entrance of the arena and open the door.

"Alright, we're getting on ice. I got you, don't worry."

"Okay…"

"We're nearly there."

You carefully guide Elsa along the ice and through a massive open door that leads into a sort of ballroom with beautiful engravings on the walls and even a large hanging ball in the middle. You shake your head with a wide grin, once again admiring the work that Hans has done in a short time. You stop in the middle of the structure and steady Elsa.

"Alright, I'm gonna take it off. You still okay? Cold at all?"

"Not at all," she replies while you take off her blindfold. She blinks a few times, taking a moment to take in everything around her. "This isn't… what?" She looks all around her. "What is this, (Y/N)?" She ends with a surprised smile.

"It's your Kingdom," you joke. "Remember, you always thought a castle of ice was cool?"

"Sure, but I never thought… it's beautiful," she raises her hands. "How did… why?"

"Because… heh, I needed somewhere that hits home for you… and maybe a place that's not so common. Special, you know?"

Elsa gives you a perplexed look, still not understanding the purpose. You take a deep breath to steady yourself. "Elsa… we've been together for a long time… longer than others, like you said… but I want to make sure that this relationship, this bond, will remain strong for as long as it can. So…" You slide your hand into your pocket and grab the ring. As you kneel down and bring the ring out of your pocket. The movement on the ice, however, causes you to slip and fall on your side. You manage to hold the ring up off the ice, moaning at the slight pain.

"Are you…" Elsa pauses as she sees the shining object in your hand. Her eyes fixate on it as you carefully get back to your knee and rub your side.

"Damnit, I should've thought of the ice… ow."

"(Y/N)… is that…"

"Huh?" you follow her eyes to the ring in your hand. "Oh, yes… man, I really messed this whole process up," you chuckle. "But-"

Elsa jumps you, wrapping her arms around your body and holding you tight. "I can't believe it! I've wanted… I mean, but, I thought-"

"Yeah, I waited too long," you rub the back of her head, a wave of happiness constantly running through you. "Sorry…"

"No, no, don't you apologize," she shifts back and cups your face in her hands. "Of course, (Y/N). Of course, I'll marry you," she ends by planting multiple kisses on and around your lips.

Anna and Hans watch from the sidelines with a control box in the girl's hands.

"You're sure this isn't weird?" Hans whispers.

"No, it's normal to watch," Anna nods. "Now, time to turn on some music and set the mood lighting!" She schemes while clicking away.

The lights suddenly dim with four spotlights shining into the castle. A very soft, calming song plays through the speakers; a song chosen by Anna herself.

"So… want to dance in this ice castle?" You lift yourself and her up to your feet.

"I would love it more than anything," she nods, tears welling in her eyes.

You hold her close as you both carefully slide across the ice, moving in sync with each other and the music. It's not what you thought it would be, but it's still somehow perfect. You wouldn't trade this moment for the world.


End file.
